Alfheim 2
by NegaGengar
Summary: Before the sequel to the amazing VRMMORPG Alfheim Online is released, Hiro Yamada's sister is kidnapped and Hiro must beat the entire game to save her. Find out what happens in Alfheim 2, will Hiro save his sister or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Alfheim 2

Chapter 1: The Sequel

The year is 2026, a full year after the ALO incident. Kazuto and Asuna have resumed their lives naturally with Asuna's parents. Suguha however stayed with her parents to help them around the house and whatnot. Suguha continues to play ALO where she meets up with Kazuto online and wonders the skies looking for more to do.

There has been talk of the new sequel to the current ALO, simply called ALO2 of course. What is odd is that since Suguha was part of the revolution that occured with Kirito she was one of the ten chosen to beta test the game. The rest of the beta testers consisted of nine other people who did rather well in ALO.

Suguha was really anxious to test this game because she rather loved the first ALO. She had to go to the gaming central itself to beta test and so she went to try it out which was still a week away.

We now cut to our main character Hiro Yamada, he is 17 years old, and looks like an average teenager. He currently lives with his mom and his sister, Yui Yamada, who recently just moved rather close to where Suguha lives actually. Hiro and Yui were sitting in the car riding to their new house to check out everything.

Hiro with his dark attitude was rather agitated at the fact that they wer moving, "Mom, tell me. Why are we moving once again?"

His mom answered, "Well, I really can't say why, but I can say that it is for the best."

Hiro's sister spoke, "Wait a second! You don't have a reason for moving again? Hmph!"

Hiro then stared out the window with a grim look on his face and says, "Well, at least I'll be closer to Gaming Central where the beta for ALO2 takes place."

Yui looked at Hiro rather concerned with his obsession in VRMMOs and said, "Well, do you think I could join this time? I mean we could join together and do so mu..."

Hiro interrupted her, "Sorry to interrupt sis, but your not going to be able to go into ALO2. This time it has an age limit of 16, if your 16 and older you can play it. However, if your 15 or below, you can't play it. As your luck

would have it your are only about to turn 15."

Yui just stared out the other window saddened because she knew this was true. They sat in the car riding for what seemed like an eternity until they finally arrived to their new house. As they got settled in their new house Hiro's mom suggested to the both of her kids, "Hiro, Yui? Why not get outside and make some friends or something?"

Hiro and Yui both answered, "Ok."

Hiro and Yui did as their mom asked and went out to look for new friends, Yui being the more outgoing one did all the introducing while Hiro just stood aside with his hands in his pockets and a dull look on his face staring off into another direction the entire time.

At about dark Yui and Hiro had introduced themselves to everyone but one house just down the street, Hiro said, "Ugh, I'd rather not Yui. It's nearing dark and I don't want to be out then."

Yui being her usual self, "Oh please brother! Why not!? Just this last one?"

Hiro with his dull look on his face said, "Ok fine. But hurry please?"

They walked up to the door and Yui knocked. A polite voice rang from a window upstairs, "Oh, wait just a second please? I'll be right there!" Once the girl walked downstairs she opened the door and spoke politely to the new neighbors, "Hey guys? My name is Suguha. Is there anything I can help with?"

Hiro's eyes met with hers for a split second before he blushed and turned away, for Suguha's beauty was too much for him to withstand for too long.

* * *

The story so far may not be the most interesting thing ever but give it a couple more chapters, I'm sure you'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfheim 2

Chapter 2: The Beta Test

Hiro just stood behind Yui blushing as Yui spoke to Suguha, "So Suguha. I am Yui and this is my annoying brother Hiro. We live down the street and we were just introducing ourselves to the neighborhood because we just moved here."

Suguha smiled and said, "Well, would you like to come inside for some tea? My mom makes some great tea."

Hiro whipped out his cellphone and said to Yui, "Hey sis, mom wants us home see?"

Yui saw the message from mom and she turned to Suguha and said with a frown, "Awh! Well Suguha I hope to see you around soon to talk some more cause you seem interesting, plus we didn't exactly get to know each other."

Suguha then finished staring into Hiro's eyes "I agree, see ya." She then closed the door as she walked into the kitchen where her mom said holding a cup of tea, "Who was that?" Suguha answered concerned, "Oh, just some new neighbors introducing themselves is all. They seemed really nice really."

Her mom then smiled and said, "Well maybe you'll speak with them later or something cause you gotta get ready for school tomorrow." The rest of the night Suguha just went to bed after dinner and went to sleep.

In the Yamada household Hiro and Yui were eating dinner as Hiro seemed more nervous than usual. Yui asks him, "Are you ok Hiro? You seem a bit on edge."

Hiro finishes dinner and answers her, "It's that girl. Suguha. She was really pretty. I wished I could get to know her better." Hiro then got up slowly and put his dishes up and went to bed, Yui finished under her breath, "Don't worry brother, I'll make sure you get to know her better."

What really happened is that Suguha wasn't home because of school taking up most of her time so she hasn't been able to be home for Hiro and Yui to finish introducing themselves. Yui was sad as she couldn't talk to Suguha and help Hiro out.

It came time for the Beta Test of Alfheim 2, Hiro was already up at Gaming Central and was already in the game. Suguha made it not ten minutes later and entered the game as well.

Each player was assigned a certain cubicle to play in using the NerveGear. After each player had the NerveGear on they had to go through a simple Beta intro that let them choose their character avatar, name, and race. Hiro went under his old ALO name Hirada, Suguha did the exact same with Leafa.

In the game, the Beta was rather large and near completion, only that the New World Tree isn't finished yet. The New World Tree is supposed to be like Aincrad and have 100 floors to where if you reach the very top you'll recieve the best weapon in the game, Diabolos.

The entire team of ten testers were grouped into 2 per team, being five teams of course. Each team was assigned to take on a certain dungeon and the boss of that dungeon with limited skills, weapons, and items. Hirada was teamed with someone named Yusuke, and they were assigned to take on the Undead Grave with the boss Grimmsley. Each player's level was set to 10 exactly and couldn't level up, each enemy was within the Lv. range of 5-8. The boss was Lv.10 also.

Hirada and Yusuke were a pretty good team considering, Hirada's amazing ALO skills were definitely put to the test in this dungeon, as were Yusuke's. Hirada was euipped with a long one handed sword called the Demon Tail which was a good sword for his level, Yusuke was euipped with a broad two handed sword called the Sword of Kings, a pretty powerful weapon but rather slow. Hirada's quick agileness made up for Yusuke's slow power, which was the inteneded purpose of the way they were equipped.

Suguha's weapon was the same origin as the Demon Tail but it was called the Fairy's Soul and her partner's sword was the opposite as hers which was called the Steel Breaker. Their dungeon was the Holy Asylum with the boss White Knight Lawrence.

As Hirada and Yusuke came to the boss' room Yusuke turned towards Hirada and said with his hand held out, "Here, it's been nice playing with you man! I hope to meet you in the actual game when it releases ok?"

Hirada shook Yusuke's hand and said, "Sure thing! I will keep this same name and meet you in the Central Park ok? Let's go kill this boss!"

They then got ready for battle and went into the room prepared for a tough fight. Once in the boss' room they were shaken to their core as the ground beneath their feet shook terribly and the boss Grimmsley came from a platform rising out of the ground.

Grimmsley was waving a sword twice as large as the Sword of Kings as he pointed it at the duo and said, "You have made it to the boss of this dungeon. My name is Grimmsley, let's fight!" Grimmsley then made a cool fight stance and was ready for battle.

However in the Holy Asylum Leafa's partner had parished two rooms ago and had already been evacuated. Suguha had to face the boss alone, she was really close to keeping her partner alive before a Holy Cleric came from behind a pillar and finished him off.

Leafa prepared herself with all the buffs she was allowed to use in this Beta whichwas Protect, Shell, and Strength Up. She then went into the boss room alone with hopes of at least standing a chance. She walked into the room hesitantly as the door closed behind her a giant light started beaming down from the sun symbol on the ceiling as the light revealed the boss White Knight Lawrence. He had a pure white version of what looked like Leafa's sword with a different hilt, called the Purifier.

Lawrence stood there and said, "Well, it seems your partner wasn't able to make it to my lair and challenge me. It seems my difficulty level will have to be lowered to Lv.8, my stats will also be lowered to make it a fair match. So, let's begin the battle and end the Beta shall we?"

* * *

Leafa drew her sword and said, "Ready when you are!" That will be the end of this chapter as of right now. Who will defeat their assigned boss? Find out in the next one Chapter 3: Beta Bosses.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfheim 2

Chapter 3: Beta Bosses

Hirada and Yusuke had been introduced to the Reaper Grimmsley and was about to get started in the battle of the Beta.

Grimmsley began things with one of his weaker moves, "Demon Dash!" His body was now cloaked in a dark maroon color as he leaned his head down and started charging at Hirada and Yusuke. Yusuke being the strategic genius that he is pushed Hirada out of the way as he leapt the opposite direction to dodge the attack.

Hirada then noticed Yusuke's genius showing as Hirada's brain started hatching plans and executing them. Hirada aimed his sword at Grimmsley and yelled, "Spirit Shot!" A large green ball of energy started forming at the end of the blade as Hirada forced the ball of energy towards Grimmsley.

Grimmsley was well aware of the blast well before Hirada started it as Grimmsley quickly spun around and held his unarmed hand and said, "Absorb Absolution!" The ball of energy was stopped cold by Grimmsley's hand as the ball was absorbed into his hand.

Grimmsley now stood straight with his unarmed hand now glowing the same green as Hirada's previous attack was and said, "That was a brilliant move. But when it comes to the dark arts of magic, nothing is as what it seems." A trail of evil laughter followed that sentence.

Yusuke then had an idea and used the in-game messaging to tell Hirada the plan, "Hirada, I have an idea. It will take us both to make it work of course. Are you up for it?" Hirada then shook his head in agreement where Yusuke saw him.

Hirada began the plan by charging directly at Grimmsley but stopped abruptly when Grimmsley sword caught Hirada's in mid attack. Grimmsley with one hand holding his sword and the other by his side he said, "You really think charging head first is the best idea?" Grimmsley noticed Yusuke coming from behind with his Sword of Kings and swung.

Grimmsley had caught the Sword of Kings with his unarmed hand causing his health to lose the smallest fraction barely showing on his health gauge. Grimmsley turned his head towards Yusuke, "Ok, I see your plan catch me off guard with your partner and then swipe me from behind huh? Smart move."

As Grimmsley was talking to Yusuke, Hirada was slowing struggling to get his blade to aim at Grimmsley so he can fire another energy ball off. Finally getting his blade perfectly alligned he yelled, "Waking Wave!" His blade then spewed a wicked red energy wave out towards Grimmsley catching him off guard.

Grimmsley had staggered back and he had lost nearly half of his HP with his health gauge just reaching it's yellow color. When the gauge is green, the health his a good 50% to 100%. Yellow is when the health gauge is between 50% and 25%. Red is when the gauge is 25% or below.

Grimmsley was stunned by how smart these two were working together and he knew that he had to sperate them soon or he would lose. Grimmsley then yelled as he disappeared through the floor in a dark red/ black mist, "You want a fight! Ok, now it's my turn!"

Hirada and Yusuke got near each other and stood back to back ready for anything. Grimmsley then appeared out of the floor between them forcing them apart a good five feet. Yusuke was close enough to the wall he was actually pushed into it losing a bit of his HP.

Hirada then turned around and readied his blade as Grimmsley came charging full on at Hirada with his blade. Their blades clashed once more causing sparks of neat yellows and pretty blues to scatter in different directions. Grimmsley forced Hirada back with a large push of his blade forcing Hirada into a different wall causing him to lose a bit of HP as well.

Grimmsley was about to thrust his blade into Hirada with his sword when Yusuke came from behind and slashed Grimmsley's back heavily damaging him nearly putting his gauge reading red.

Grimmsley then disappeared again into his mist as Yusuke helped Hirada up. Grimmsley saw this act of teamwork and forced them apart again with a large green pulse of energy. Yusuke was still standing as was Hirada after the attack.

Grimmsley then said pissed off, "Alright! No more team work!" Now holding both his hands in towards Hirada and the other towards Yusuke yelled as two great orange sphere's started gathering in his hands, "Orange Repulsors!"

Hirada tried to block the attack with his sword but was only slightly successful as his health gauge read just in the red, one more hit and he was finished. Yusuke almost blocked it fully as his health gauge was just put into the yellow.

Yusuke then tried to attack Grimmsley by rushing with his blade ready to pierce his opponent, "Treaty Thrust!" Grimmsley caught the blade and then grabbed Yusuke by his neck and nearly crushed Yusuke's thoat in causing his health to get about to the red but not yet.

Grimmsley then tossed Yusuke to the corner. Grimmsley then aimed his hand at Yusuke and said, "I hereby render you useless! Temperal Slowdown!" His hand then flashed and Yusuke was temporarily slowed down.

Hirada seeing this slowed state of Yusuke grabbed his sword and managed to sneak behind Grimmsley and land three swift successful hit causing Grimmsley's health gauge to be nearly empty.

Grimmsley seeing that attack nearly ended him he quickly spun around stopping Hirada in mid finish and slammed his palm into Hirada's chest blowing him back a good ten feet away with Hirada's health gauge now blinking red meaning he is in danger of being evacuated.

Yusuke now normal speed grabs his only Potion+ and runs at Grimmsley.

Grimmsley was ready to thrust his sword into Hirada and end Hirada's time in the Beta, but as soon as his sword was nearing it's target a bottle came flying towards Hirada and breaking on him healing his health gauge from blinking red into mid yellow. Yusuke with little time to act leapt in front of Grimmsley's blade causing his blade to pierce Yusuke's back which made his health gauge automatically empty all the way.

Grimmsley was forced back into the middle of the room by the game with shock in his face. Hirada stood there with a look of shock in his face also. Yusuke was kneeling down and said weakly, "Hirada. Make good use of that Potion+ ok? Finish this." With that he was evacuated, his in-game body just exploded into tiny blue crystals.

Grimmsley then said clutching his chest, "NO! Not the Level Drop! When the partner is ko'd in this beta boss battle my level is automatically forced to drop to Lv.8!"

Hirada knew this meant he could win, he then grabbed the Sword of Kings in one hand and his Demon Tail and rushed immediately at Grimmsley and crossed the blades in an X formation which caused a X to appear on Grimmsley's chest forcing tons of blood out as his health gauge then emptied out completely and he vaporized like Yusuke did but in small red crystals.

Hirada's weapons then vaporized as well and he was then evacuated from the game. Hirada then took the NerveGear off and said to Yusuke who was standing there watching him the rest of the time in the Beta, "Yusuke, why did you sacrifice yourself like that?"

All Yusuke could say was, "Look, not much was on the line at the time, so I didn't see any harm in it. It was a good battle otherwise. Plus the way you dual wielded and finished him off! That was awesome!"

* * *

Hirada and Yusuke were then called into the conference room to talk about how the game was so far. They told the truth and went home satisfied from the Beta. However, there was still one more tester in the game, the last one, Suguha. She still had to defeat the boss alone since her partner fainted before. We'll pick up on that in the next addition, Chapter 4: Beta Bosses Finale.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfheim 2

Chapter 4: Beta Bosses Finale

There stood Leafa with her sword, Fairy Soul, ready to take on the weakened Lawrence. With Lawrence also ready for battle in the middle of the room with his sword at the ready.

Leafa charged Lawrence who just stood there with his sword in his hand as he says, "I didn't know some ladies had the guts to charge head first like that. But I am a boss, I don't work that way." His other hand swiftly made some gestures as he put his hand forward and chanted, "Armored Angels, come forth!"

Leafa stopped quickly and saw that three angels with large wings appeared from light portals in the ground. She still charged them with full knowledge of being outnumbered and outmatched. She ducked a swing from one of the angels as she slashed the legs of the other angel and then decapitated the swinging angel.

Lawrence's voice rang confidently behind his mask, "Oh! Your a sharp young lady I'll give you that! I guess I will have to KO you myself!" Lawrence then put his sword up and said, "Give me your worst!"

Leafa got ready and did just that. She quickly rushed behind Lawrence and slashed three times causing his health gauge to drop some. Lawrence went to slash at her but her swift movements allowed her to manuever behind Lawrence yet again and slash upwards causing his health gauge to drop some more.

Lawrence then realized she may kill him very quickly if he didn't get his ass in gear. Lawrence then leapt in the air and called his wings. As he was hovering in the air now he flew down in an attempt to damage Leafa but failed terribly as Leafa managed to counter his swing and slash his wings off causing him to land rolling on the ground bumping a little health off with each tumble.

Lawrence was now in the yellow as he stood up and readied himself. Leafa was then charging him with full on slashes and slams which he blocked every one of them and then he punched Leafa in the abdomen sending her flying into the wall. Her health gauge dropped just some.

Leafa stood up holding her abdomen and readied her sword as Lawrence rushed towards her, she slashes and the sword seems to hit him, or so she thought. The sword went straight through him as he slowly evaporated into a white powder and appeared behind Leafa.

Leafa's was stunned at how fast the boss could move. Lawrence then slashed at her knocking her twenty feet away landing her into a wall with a heavy thud. Leafa stood up slowly and realized her health gauge was now in the yellow as she gathered herself and used a regular Potion on herself making her health gauge read green again.

She then got herself ready for the final stretch in the battle and charged Lawrence. Lawrence was charging Leafa as well and their blades met in mid dash. The clash caused many sparks to come flying off as Leafa grunted from the blow.

They stood there with their blades locked in combat until one or the other gave out in strength. Of course with less strength than the boss Leafa was giving out pretty quick. As she was backing off her sword she then swiped her blade to the other side forcing Lawrence's sword to be knocked out of his hands.

Lawrence could just stand there shocked at her strength as he then grabbed her sword as she was about to strike him again. With Lawrence's health gauge now reading just below the yellow area, he then aimed his other hand at Leafa's face and chanted, "Disasterous Discharge!" His hand then blew out tons of off-white energy pelting Leafa all over her face and chest forcing her health gauge back into the yellow, nearly red actually.

Leafa knew that she may not be able to finish the boss off alone she then grasped her sword and charged one last time towards Lawrence. Lawrence also charged her, as they passed each other, both of them slashed and landed on the floor with their feet.

The silence of the moment would give you chills. Leafa then dropped her sword as she clutched her abdomen again as her health gauge dropped to zero. She then evaporated for she was evacuated from the game.

Suguha now out of the game pulled off the NerveGear slowly and she put it down on the table next to her. She then shed a tear as she said to herself, "Man. I won't be of much help if I play like that in the real game. Oh well." She was then called into the conference room to give her review of the game.

After her review of the game she went home and did her chores for the day. After her chores there was a knock at her door that she answered.

It was Yui and Hiro again. Yui then said, "Hey Suguha! We finally caught you at home! Where you been?"

Suguha answered, "Well, school has been killing me here lately and I had to do some stuff other than that so I have been quite busy here within the last week. Sorry."

Yui smiled and said, "Oh don't worry. The same has been happening with Hiro here so he knows how you feel right Hiro?"

Hiro was staring off into the sky as he was snapped back into reality and said, "Huh what? Oh yeah. I have been seriously busy with school and I had to go to that Beta test thing for Alfhiem 2 this morning so yeah I have been really busy!"

Suguha noticed what he had said and said, "You also went to that Beta test!? I went this morning also! I kinda didn't do so well in my test, did you?"

Hiro answered, "Yeah actually I did, my partner was ko'd right at the end. It went rather well honestly. How did yours end?"

Suguha just said, "Well, my partner was ko'd a couple rooms before the boss so I had to face him alone. I think I did rather well though."

Yui noticed the two of them hitting it off pretty well as she said, "Well, I am heading back home Hiro ok? Mom had me something to do and I was supposed to help her with it."

Hiro then gasped said, "What? Why did you wanna come here with me then?"

Yui started walking off saying, "I just wanted to introduce you to Suguha better is all I set out to do today, I'd say mission accomplished right?"

Hiro blushed and said, "Yeah I guess, see you at home ok?"

Yui was then out of sight running home. Hiro then turned to Suguha when Suguha started talking again, "Hey Hiro? Did you want to come see my favorite spot in the city? I always go there to either clear my head of just when i feel lonely."

Hiro studdered, "Yeah... I. I guess." Suguha said to her mom in the house, "Hey mom?! I'm going with my new friend Hiro to that park ok?" With that she then stepped outside and the two friends started walking towards the park.

* * *

For now the story seems a tad boring I know but Im trying to add some romance in there as well to get the attention of readers. I kinda was hoping to get some feedback good or bad on how this story is so far so could someone tell me in a review please? :) Next time, Chapter 5: New Friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfheim 2

Chapter 5: New Friends

Suguha and Hiro were walking into the park as Suguha then said, "Hiro can you climb tree?"

Hiro has confidence in his answer, "Of course, I can climb fairly decent actually. Why?"

Suguha then pointed up in the huge tree next her and said, "Because my favorite spot is up here. Silly."

Suguha and Hiro climbed he tree up to nearly the peak as they sat on a large branch that was oddly shaped close to a bench which was strange. Hiro sat there and asked Suguha, "Why is this branch shaped like a bench? It is almost as if the tree meant to form this way."

Suguha answered, "Well, I'm not sure why. I was bird watching here a couple years ago and saw this branch and just decided to make this my spot for peace and quiet. It has a rather beautiful view of the city doesn't it?" She said that staring off at the city with the sun not that far above it.

Hiro was speechless as he too just stared at the view of the city. He then said slowly, "You know Suguha? I am not much of a talkative person really. I am most of the time just a cooped up guy stuck in my room playing VRMMORPGs all day long. Well when I 'm not at school that is. Here lately there hasn't been much to do. With us moving for the first time I really haven't had much time to adjust before mom told us to go out and make new friends."

Suguha stated, "Well, you know you have two great friends right? Your sister and me. I mean, I do consider you a friend. Although, I rarely know you and never have other friends to talk to around here. I kind of thought that we were is all."

Hiro blushed and said, "Well, I am a nice guy when you get to know me. Most people just stay away from me because I'm not 'normal'. I have this natural talent with swords that it scares people away for some reason."

Suguha was confused, "You seem alright to me. Your not weird, people think that my whole family is weird because we deal with kendo."

Hiro said with a smile on his face, "Kendo huh? Say Suguha?" Suguha then turned towards him and said, "Hmm?"

Hiro then asked, "Why were you in the Alfheim 2 Beta exactly?"

Suguha answered, "Well, I was put in because in the first Alfheim I was the one who traveled with Kirito to the World Tree so he could put a stop to Oberon who had in a way kidnapped this girl Asuna and held her captive still wearing the NerveGear in the game. I remember him going up to the top of the World Tree to save her but I don't know what happened up there because I didn't go up there all the way with him. Why were you in the Beta Hiro?"

Hiro answered. "I was told that my skills in Sword Art Online and Alfheim were beyond exceptional. My sword skills were recorded as the second best in the whole game with Kirito guy holding the top spot. I just played the games the best I could and next thing I know I was being called the Sacred Slayer of Alfheim because I defeated all the optional bosses by my third day in the game."

Suguha then said, "Wait! You played Sword Art Online? Did you ever meet Kirito?"

Hiro thought back and said, "You know I may have without realizing it. I dunno."

Suguha sighed and said, "Well before I realized who I was traveling with in Alfheim, I fell in love with him. I don't want to do that again though, I also didn't know that it was who it turned out to be and that he had someone special already."

Suguha shed a tear, as she wiped the tear away Hiro said, "If this conversation is making you uncomfortable, we can talk about something else if you want to?"

Suguha held back more tears as she said, "Yes please. How about your school life? You mind me asking how it is?"

Hiro thinking about it, "Well it's going great actually. I mean not in the friends department but in general it's pretty good. I have seen around in school but I just thought you never had time to talk is all."

Suguha finished with, "That's good. Well, I know we haven't been up here long but we should get home right?"

Hiro said, "Yeah that'd be correct." They descended the tree. At the bottom Hiro helped Suguha finish getting down.

Suguha and Hiro then walked back to her house as Suguha was walking to her door she turned around and said, "Hey Hiro. Do you want to maybe come over sometime and do something together?"

Hiro blushed and said, "Um, yeah. Just call or let me know somehow when ok? I'll see ya in school."

Suguha then walked into her house and said, "Hey mom. I'm home!" She then went to talk to her mom about how her day was.

Hiro went home and as soon as he got in the door Yui was all over him asking questions, "So did anything happen or what?"

Hiro just said, "Yeah, we became friends. That's it." He got ready and ate dinner and went to bed to get rested up for school tomorrow.

The next day after school Hiro was watching tv when he saw something come on about Alfheim 2, "Here coming in one week the sequel to the amazing 10 out of 10 Alfheim comes Alfheim 2! The makers of the first one was the ones who created this sequel to gather even more success in the gaming department. Be there at the release at Gaming Central to get the disc which allows you to download your own server which is required to play the game next Wednesday!"

Hiro then got a call on his phone which was Suguha on the other end saying, "Did you see that commercial? That was so cool! I'm going to get it! Aren't you going to get it?"

Hiro replied, "Of course I am! I am not going to sit here and say no after that neat Beta! You going the first day as well?" He heard a yes on the other end as he said afterwards, "Say, did you want to go get a copy together since we both are going to get it?"

Suguha on her phone blushed and said, "Uh... sure! I can come get you and we can go get it!"

Hiro finishes with, "Sounds like a plan! I gotta go and get to my homework ok?" Suguha said, "Yeah me too actually I haven't even started honestly bye."

* * *

Hiro finishes with a bye and then hung up, he got right ot finishing up his homework and thought about Alfheim 2 all the way up until the day before it came out. Little did he know, something was about to go down soon and he was going to get caught right in the middle of it. Find out in Chapter 6: The Release and the Kidnapping.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfheim 2

Chapter 6: The Release and the Kidnapping

The day before the release of Alfheim has arrived and Hiro asked Yui and Suguha to join him for dinner at a restaurant in the mall. Suguha couldn't make it but Yui said sure. At the mall Hiro and Yui were walking in the mall as she said, "I want to eat somewhere fancy!"

Hiro said chuckling, "I can't do too fancy cause I was only given enough money to eat and that's it.

They walked past a guy with sunglasses on that stopped them to talk, "Hey, wait. Your Hiro Yamada right?"

Hiro looked around to see if he was talking to him and said, "Yeah, who's asking?"

The man continued while taking his sunglasses off, "Well I am Kisuke Yamamoto. I was the one who asked you your opinion that day about the Beta. You know you and your nice sister was both there remember?"

Hiro then strained his eyes and recognized him, "Yeah ok. You remember him don't you Yui? Your also one of the creators of Alfheim 2 aren't you?"

Kisuke then answered, "Yep. I designed the final boss, dungeon, and one of the enemies. I needed to find the perfect specimen for my final touch in the game, and I have found it but I just can't get ahold of it yet. I will get it eventually though, soon actually."

Hiro then said, "I hope you get it cause I'm sure it'll make the game that much more worth playing right?"

Kisuke then said, "Yeah of course. It was a design I needed for a specific character that you rescued upon defeating the final boss. You remember Kirito and Asuna's daughter they had in-game? It is supposed to be her you have to rescue but different."

Hiro then said, "Yeah, she has the same name as my sis here right? That's a neat twist you've added in the game. I am looking forward to playing it even more now! Well we gotta go see ya around."

Kisuke then said bye as well put his shades back on and walked away.

Hiro and Yui sat down in the restaurant and prepared to order. As the waitress came up Hiro noticed a large ball come flying into the restaurant and exploded filling the entire place with noxious gas. Hirp was losing conscious when he yelled, "What's going on!?... (cough cough) He then fell to the ground unconscious as did all the people in the restaurant.

When Hiro woke up he slowly stood up holding his head in pain. He then looked around as some people were awake and helping those still knocked out to wake up. Hiro got up and noticed his sister had disappeared, he looked around and hollered, "YUI! Where are you!?"

Hiro then dashed into the mall and looked around hoolering the same thing. Lastly he went outside and just looked around this time. He then got out his cellphone ready to call her's. As he pulled out his phone a piece of paper fell out to the ground.

He noticed it and slowly picked it up. He unfolded it to reveal a message written neatly stating, "Hiro, you remember a little bit ago when I said that I found what I was looking for, but couldn't get ahold of it yet? It was your sister all along. I knew you wouldn't allow me to do this willingly but she has the look and everything to fulfill the part needed for the game. I also have other plans with her once she is trapped in the game! If you want to try to save then you HAVE to go through the whole story and try your best to defeat the final boss! If you even make it that far. P.S. I'll be watching you the entire time Hiro, in case of some other actions are taking place!"

Hiro then shed a tear and folded the paper back up and put it in his pocket angrily. He went straight home, told his mom about everything and showed her the note. His mom was shaking scared as she said, "Can't you just call the cops Hiro?"

Hiro showed her the note saying, "That last line of the note makes me worried to do so. Mom I have to do it. I have to play that game and save her! It's the only way!"

Hiro then had to wait until tomorrow when the game released and get it. He texted Suguha, "Look I won't be able to get the copy with you tomorrow ok? Something came up, I'm sorry. Maybe later we can get together and do something."

* * *

Find out how the first day in the game is when it's released and Hiro journeys into it to get to the end of the game to get his sister back in Chapter 7: The First Day. I realize this Chapter didn;t make any sense, only because I didn't know how to make it make sense. I'll try to finish the rest of this story with less screw-ups I promise. Lemme know what ya'll think so far :)


	7. Chapter 7

Alfheim 2

Chapter 7: The First Day

The day of the release has come finally and Hiro was more than ready because of what was at stake, his sister! He went as soon as the gaming store opened. Hiro was the second in line to get his server download as Yusuke was the third in line behind Hiro.

Yusuke didn't know that Hiro's sister had been kidnapped, he started speaking to Hiro, "Hiro, did you hear about that girl mysteriously disappearing yesterday in the mall? It seems strange that no clues were left behind to who kidnapped her right? I mean there should at least be fingerprints don't you think?"

Hiro's eyes started to tear up but he hid the truth by saying, "Yeah, I heard about that, it does sound strange. I think... no I know that things will work out and they find out where that girl was taken."

Yusuke changed the subject, "O...k anyway are you going to go through the main story line or do all the optional bosses first?"

Hiro answered, "I think I'm going to do the main story first to mix things up a little bit."

Yusuke didn't take in the fact Hiro was acting a little strange as they got their copy and they started to part ways leaving the store Hiro said, "Hey you want to help me get through the story to beat it twice as fast? It'd really help in more ways than one."

Yusuke answered happily, "I'd be glad to man! Like we said meet up in central park in the game right? Then we begin our journey."

Hiro then said, "Well, let's get home and start it up. See you in the park. Bye!" They then part ways going home to get started on the game.

As Hiro and Yusuke was out of sight Suguha came riding up on her bike as she looked around for Hiro. Ever since the text yesterday she got worried, "Man! It looks like he really isn't getting the game. Oh well. I'd better get it and get home." Suguha didn't get the text that Hiro sent until this morning.

Hiro was at home and he put the NerveGear on and set up his server, account, and character and was then ported into the game online. Hiro was now entered as Hirada, his online persona, and was teleported to Central Park in the game where he saw Yusuke, "Hey Yusuke!"

Yusuke then yelled running up to Hirada, "Hey Hiro!"

Once Yusuke made it to Hirada, Hirada explained, "Hey listen don't use my outside world name in here ok? It's just the way I roll. Plus my outside name is a little boring don't you think? Four letters, phht!"

Yusuke stated, "Oh, ok. I see. So what should I call you then? Your Beta name Hirada?"

Hirada then answered, "Yes actually cause that's my avatar name. So, according to the manual, there is an automatic regular walkthrough to the game in your Settings Menu. Did you want to check it out and scope out where to level up the fastest?"

Yusuke then said, "Well, I'd rather take my time with it. If that's ok cause I don't like to rush through games usually so you ok with that?"

Hirada weighed his options and said, "Well, sure I guess. It doesn't matter, I mean we still get through the game either way right?"

Yusuke noticed someone listening in to their conversation, "Hey Hirada? It seems someone was eavesdropping."

Hirada loked over to see a girl sitting by the large water fountain in the center listening in, she shot up blushing, and trying to explain, "Oh my gosh you knew I was listening in!? Geez! I am so so sorry about that I thought you didn't notice. I just wanted to hear everyone else's first things they were going to do so I knew which paths were going to be packed and which ones that were going to be nearly empty is all. Oh man." All the while she was bowing her head apologizing.

Hirada then said, "So which paths are packed?"

The girl then said, "Well, the Main Story Stream seems to be mainly open just for today since I heard everyone talking about wanting to try out the newest sidequests and everything. So that's probably what I was going to do."

Yusuke then asked, "You haven't exactly introduced yourself yet miss. What's your name?"

The girl then spoke clearly, "My name is Leafa. What are yours?"

Yusuke told her first, "My name is Yusuke."

Hirada then spoke, "I am Hirada. So your going to the Main Story Stream as well huh? I gotta ask, since each party can hold up to three in this game did you want to join our party because, you seem like you can hold your own in a fight. I don't want to get teamed with someone who doesn't know what their doing."

Leafa looked around at all the random players teaming up with other random players as she said, "Yeah, it seems to be the best choice right? I mean you two have played the first one right?"

Both Hirada and Yusuke said, "Yeah, of course."

Leafa then smiled ear to ear as all three of them added each other to each other's party making a pact. In this game a pact is made of three players that have agreed to join forces until one of the players either doesn't want to be in the pact anymore or is kicked off for a reasonable purpose.

Leafa then stated, "Oh man. We have a pact right? What should we name it?"

Hirada then said, "Um let me think of something. Ok, how's about your favorite color Leafa?"

Leafa thinks for a second and says, "Red would have to be my favorite color why?"

Hirada continues, "Just wait, Yususke. What's your favorite verb?"

Yusuke didn't think much on it and said, "Well, roar because it just sounds powerful. If you get what I am saying."

Hirada then says, "Oh this works fine then how about the pact be called the Red Roaring Lions?"

Leafa said, "Oh I see what you did there. Nice! I like it."

Yusuke also liked the sounds of it, "Yeah, it could work. Nice thinking Hirada."

Hirada then named the pact the Red Roaring Lions on the pact menu and he said, "Alright, put it all in and on the count of three we yell our names got it!?"

All three of the pact members put their hands in together and they all lifted them on the count of three yelling, "RED ROARING LIONS!"

After those words were hollered the Pact Ring formed around them and bounded their avatars together, metaphorically speaking, meaning if one player was too far away from the pact then that lost player would then be teleported to wherever the rest of the party or the leader is.

With that all done Hirada then stated, "Well, let's get started on the Main Story Stream guys. We got a big story to go through from the look of the walkthrough. I mean the walkthrough for the story alone covers well over half the whole walkthrough so lets go!"

Hirada and Yusuke has met up in Central Park like they said they would but also met another character that they didn't know much about but knew what she was doing. Little did Hirada know that Leafa was indeed Suguha's avatar with a changed name. He will find out sooner or later though, but really the story gets better from here on out as they travel to their first dungeon to claim their first Gate Crystal. Each player or pact must collect all 10 Gate Crystals to open the World Gate leading to the 50 Floors of Fear, which is the last dungeon in the Main Story Stream.

* * *

Honestly, I was dissing on my story yes, but that was because I thought this story wasn't going to be any good. It turns out the writer in me was still alive is all. I hope you guys are liking the story, I'll work on Ch.8: Journey to the Ensanguined Ruins as soon as I possibly can. I have some things planned, I gotta work on that, play this one game that I just started replaying, and think of my next story that is in progress at the moment. So if you guys want to leave a review on the story so far. I really though the sixth Chapter wouldv'e confused you but I'll try explain it later. Until the next one :3


	8. Chapter 8

Alfheim 2

Chapter 8: Journey to the Ensanguined Ruins

With their pact name named formed they then began on their journey. They started by walking North from Central Park into the Northern slums of Centura City, which by the way was the beginning city in the game.

While walking through the slums of Centura City Leafa noticed a ton of NPCs just sitting around. She felt uncomfortable with all the shifty eyes watching them, "Um guys? Do you feel like these NPCs are watching us?"

Hirada looked around and noticed this as well, "Your right. Let's hurry out of here shall we?" They then rushed out ofthe city into the Northern Plains where they saw a bunch of random enemies and animals roaming around. Hirada said, "Oh, this game looks amazing. It looks like they added nearly every animal you can think of and even brought back some old enemies from the first one. Like that Rouge Boar."

The afformentioned Rogue Boar heard Hirada's words and turned his way about to attack. Hirada looked at it kinda of funnily as he said, "Oh man, is it going to attack us?"

The boar then charged full on towards Hirada, before it could reach them Leafa used her sword, Salamander Fang, to kill the beast. Leafa then stood back and collected the reward and experience from it. Actually the experience is split fairly in the pact where all three members get experience rather than just one character.

As Yusuke and Hirada stared with their jaws dropped Leafa sheathed her sword and said, "What? Did that shock you any?"

Hirada then snapped back to normal and stated, "Yusuke man. I am glad we got her in our pact, am I right?'

Yusuke then answered, "You arn't kidding. Your awesome Leafa!"

Leafa then brushed her hair back with her hand as she blushed and said, "Oh, it was nothing just instinct honestly."

After walking through the plains for a little bit they reached a rather large green crystal shaped like a heart, Hirada was confused because he never saw this before in the old Alfheim, "What is that thing guys?"

Yusuke was reading the manual and said, "Oh ok. This is an Emerald Heart, if you touch them you'll be allowed to fully heal yourself and save your game right here. Also it says there is a ten foot safety distance where the player(s) cannot be harmed by any means within that safety circle. That's awesome!"

They all touched the Emerald Heart which healed them and they all saved the game. They still continued along the plains until Yusuke spoke to Leafa, "So Leafa. Do you mind me asking what you do in the outside world? I myself am a boring individual who just plays online games for fun."

Leafa then said, "Well, I really don't like to talk about that stuff with random people, but since we are in a pact. I guess all I can say is that I do the same and go to school is all. I also practice a certain type of fighting called Kendo. So Hirada, what do you do?"

Hirada was zoned out as he came back, "Oh me? I do the same, go to school and hang out with my new friends. It's quite fun actually."

Leafa smiled and said, "It does sound sorta fun." She then chuckled happily.

Upon walking the path North still they ran into a group of White Wolves, new enemies to this game and to the pact. There were seven in the group of wolves.

Hirada unsheathed his sword, the Demon Buster, and so did Yusuke with his sword, the two handed Beheader. Leafa took a second a did the same as she noticed there were far too many of them and not enough in the pact.

Hirada then said, "Alright, I'll take the three to the left, Yusuke you take the two to the right and Leafa take the two in the middle ok? We can do this."

With that said Hirada then rushed into battle as he began attacking the wolves. Hirada slashed at one wolf knocking it's health gauge deep within the yellow while the other wolves began to attack him.

Hirada then slashed around to damage the other two wolves and was successful into bringing them halfway down in health. He then slashed and finished off the first wolf he damaged causing it to vanish showing the exp and loot. Hirada was then ambushed by the remaining two wolves from behind.

His health was knocked down a little bit because of the attacks but he managed to swiftly turn around and finish off the other wolves as well. Doing so gave enough exp to level up all three members of the pact.

Yusuke was dealing with the last wolf since he already dealt with the first one. He blocked a lunge attack from it then thrusted his blade forward destroying it in the process.

Leafa was almost overwhelmed with the two she was facing but she then chanted a few magical words and spun around causing wind blades to circle around her slaying the two remaining wolves.

They all three sheathed their weapons and looked at each other, Hirada then said, "Nice work guys. Let's continue on towards the ruins alright?'

They all returned to the path to the Ensaguined Ruins as they encountered the sign that reads, "Ensanguined Ruins ahead. Prepare thyself for your first dungeon." Hirada then said, "Alright, lets see what this dungeon has in store for us. Come on."

As they came to the top of a hill they saw it, the Ensanguined Ruins. Sitting there in plain sight waiting to be explored. Hirada then raised his fist and said, "Alright guys. Time to begin our quest."

* * *

This Chapter went over well honestly, it is kinda sluggish right now. Here soon it will keep picking up. I may have to skip over one or two dungeons, and also some level grinding but I'll still make it enjoyable to read. I am hoping this story can reach at least 16 Chapters before I start winding it down but we'll see. Find out what the first dungeon has planned for the Red Roaring Lions in Chapter 9: Traversing the Dungeon.


	9. Chapter 9

Alfheim 2

Chapter 9: Traversing the Dungeon

Hirada, Yusuke, and Leafa had all taken their first step in the first dungeon and took a look around. They could see a load of enemies in the area with them all being between levels 2-5 and ranging from Orcs to more Boars. Hirada was shocked to see the dungeon design took a turn for the better in the sequel.

They were just standing there at the door until a large Orc dropped down from above and snarled, it then reared back and let out a cry that nearly shattered their eardrums. Yusuke recognized the reading next to the Orc's health gauge, it had the level 4 and next to it had the letters MB meaning mini-boss in this game.

Yusuke then stated, "Wait a second! What is the mini-boss doing this early in the dungeon!?"

Stunned with terror Leafa said, "THat's the mini-boss? Looks terrifying."

Hirada drew his sword and said, "We can take him no problem! Get ready!"

Yusuke and Leafa drew their swords and stood ready to fight, the Orc then waved his fist around and prepared to strike. The fist came flying around with tremendous speed as the three players dispersed to dodge and the fist flew into the wall crushing the wall making a huge hole in it as well.

The Orc waited for a minute and then went to strike again. This time aiming for Yusuke, Yusuke was barely able to dodge it, "Woah! How is he able to attack so fast after the first like that!?"

The Orc then stayed in that pose for a moment as Hirada saw something, "Why is this thing showing us it's weak point?" He said to himself and then said to Yusuke and Leafa, "Why is it showing us it's weak point?"

Leafa looked around but didn't see what Hirada was talking about, "What are you saying Hirada I don't see any weak point on this thing, unless..."

Leafa began to look under the Orc for the weak point until Hirada facepalmed and said, "Wait! Watch him! His slowness is the weakness! He pauses after every hit to charge the next attack! That's why he's able to attack fast after they recover from the last one. He used to much energy in that first attack he is nearly stunned! Now is the time to attack!"

Yusuke saw this moment and attempted to attack, he charged into the area and swung his sword, which was heavy so he couldn't attack more than once per chance. Yusuke noticed that his attack knocked the Orc's health gauge to the middle of the green.

The Orc saw Yusuke was close so it used it's unused hand to grab Yusuke and was successful in doing so. He nearly crushed Yusuke into dust.

With Yusuke's health slowly being sapped out of him Hirada said, "Leafa! He's too slow to do any good damage fast, we have to weaken him enough to drop Yusuke and let Yusuke finish him off ok!?"

Leafa was ready to go, "I got it! Let's do it!" With that Hirada and Leafa both started making their way to the creature and started hackind and slashing away at it, knocking it's health down a little with each hit until it was nearing red. The creature then used it's ability, Safe Measure, which makes all damage dealt to it half in numbers.

Hirada was angered by this and said to Leafa, "Look with Safe Measure in play we can't do much more damage, Yusuke's health is nearing red so we have to hurry and do something fast!"

Yusuke heard Hirada and said, "HERE!" Yusuke then bursted out in rage allowing him to break free of the creature's grasp. Yusuke then spread his mechanical wings and flew high, "Hirada, Leafa, do as much more damage as you possibly can I will charge my Dropping Dash to finish him off ok?!"

Hirada then said, "Alright Leafa you heard let's do this!" Hirada and Leafa then made an X as they dashed hacking away more health from the Orc sa Yusuke hovered above readying his attack.

The Orc's health was now in the red as Yusuke was finished powering up the attack and said, "Alright! Move out of the way! DROPPING DASH!"

With those words he dashed downwards towards the Orc and landed his sword directly into the head of the unsuspecting monster destroying it with that last blow. As the hit landed the creature exploded into dust as it gave the experience and loot.

Yusuke stood there sword still in hand he said, "That wasn't all that tough was it?" His health was shown to be just entering the red area as Leafa offered him a Potion. Yusuke took the Potion and his health returned to near full as he said, "Thanks Leafa. What's say you guys you alright?"

Hirada said chuckling, "Well, we weren't nearly crushed by an Orc so you know were good. You however, I'm not being a dick about this but I thought you were smarter than that. Charging into battle like that knowing you were nearly half the speed as the creature. What were you thinking?"

Yusuke looked down in sadness and said, "I didn't know. I thought I'd at least do some damage before he got out of hand. I wanted to be useful is all. I did get some damage on it right? I thought I did rather good but you know." He then fell to his knees with tears falling.

Hirada knelt down with him and said, "Hey, like I said I wasn't being a dick about it. You did extremely well! Now come one, get up, and let's continue on to do this dungeon. What do ya say?"

Yusuke wiped his tears and said, "Yeah! Let's do this!" They all three then started through the dungeon hacking and slashing their way through it to get to the boss room.

* * *

With the first mini-boss defeated, they all then began going through the dungeon level grinding. They helped each other out in the hard battles and let each other take turns on the easy battles. Find out what happens in the next installment Chapter 10: The First Boss; Hawkeye.


	10. Chapter 10

Alfheim 2

Chapter 10: The First Boss; Hawkeye

After Hirada, Yusuke, and Leafa finished the dungeon they also finished their level grinding until they were a decent level to continue. They all made it to the boss' door which had a large bird etched into the door very artistically.

Hirada looked to Yusuke then to Leafa and back at the door and said to his partners, "You ready to find out the first boss?"

Hirada then began to open the door, the door being old and decrepid slowly opened as it creaked with every inch it moved. Once the door was open enough a cool breeze blew in and gave our heroes chills as they worried what the first boss was in the first place.

They walked into the room slowly with worry of what the boss was and found out that the boss' room looked vacant. All except for the hawk statue in the middle of the room. The hawk statue looked sort of like the god Ra, what with an eagle head and wings, and the body of a warrior and a very large broadsword in it's hand and a feathered shield in the other. It was on one knee with it's sword to the ground and the shield on it's back.

Hirada walked up to the statue and said, "Wait, where is the boss? This room is empty. What a rip-off. What di someone already slay it?"

Yusuke stated, "It's improbable because once a boss is defeated in this game the checklist of things to each player that defeats will be checked off and the boss respawns for the next player to come along. There is just some way you have to get the boss to awaken is all, because I believe this statue is the boss."

Yusuke then walked up closer to the statue and touched it with his hand. The room then started shaking violently as the statue started coming to life quickly unthawing itself from it's previous state. The creature then stood up and brushed itself off, dust came flying off of him as he finished unthawing.

The creature then said, "Well, you made it to the first boss, congrats. This is as far as you go however for I am not going to be easy to defeat! I am, Hawkeye!" Hawkeye then posed ready for a battle.

Hirada, Yusuke, and Leafa just stood there as Hirada said to them, "Look, I will attack first and see what he is capable of alright? Only help me if I am in dire need. Here I go."

Hirada then stepped forward as the first one to battle the boss and said, "I will try first!" He then dashed at Hawkeye with his hand gripping the Demon Buster not ready to strike yet. he made it to Hawkeye and he drew his sword and slashed at Hawkeye.

Hawkeye blocked the attack with his own sword, the Fallen Angel. Hawkeye then swatted Hirada away and ran towards him with his sword ready to strike. Hawkeye then swung his sword, Hirada ducked just in time as the blade made a neat whistle as it zoomed right by his head.

Hirada then jumped, and did a spin attack with his sword coming around quickly, Hawkeye drew the shield and blocked it in the blink of an eye. Hirada knew this battle wasn't going to be easy.

Hirada then spun around again disbanning Hawkeye's stance and tried again to strike the bird, this time he was successful as the health bar dropped some. Hawkeye jumps into the air and spreads his wings which looked like they were made of pure gold.

Hirada noticd he was in the air as he then called upon his wings and flew up as well. Hawkeye was surprised for a second because not many players can call upon their wings this early in the game, "Well, well, it looks like we have an aerial battle in our midst wouldn't you say?"

Hirada then held his blade close and said, "I'd say so. Bring it on!" He then dashed towards the boss, as Hawkeye dashed towards Hirada also. They met in mid air as their swords clashed and sparks went everywhere. Hirada nad Hawkeye hovered there in a stalemate for a few seconds and they flew back away from each other a good distance.

They then begin dashing at each other many times at rapid speeds clashing swords with each meet. Here and there Hirada's health would chip off to Hawkeye's attack as did Hawkeye's health to Hirada's attacks as well. Every clash after the previous one their distance they would come apart kept growing farther and farther resulting in more devastating hits and clashes.

This process repeated until Hirada noticed Hawkeye's health gauge in the yellow now as his was still green, the next clash Hawkeye went to swing but since Hirada was a Spriggan he used an illusion technique and made a smoke copy of himself resulting in Hawkeye missing the real Hirada.

Hirada was now behind Hawkeye a good ways as he held out his blade and yelled, "Spirit Shot!" Just like in the Beta a large green energy ball appeared and was forced towards Hawkeye.

Hawkeye not noticing the blast in time only had the chance to look over his shoulder as the light from the blast hit him before the actual attack did. A large explosion happened as Hawkeye fell to the ground in pain, smoke was still spewing from his back from the attack. He was on one knee, he quickly stood up and was ready to continue.

Hawkeye's health was just about in the red when he said, "Look here kid. I don't know how your able to do that but you won't be able to do it again! Adaption Activate!"

With that said a circle appeared below him and he was now cloaked in a red energy that then dispersed as he exhaled and said, "Ok, now come at me again like that!"

Hirada realized that whatever Hawkeye just did, he wouldn't be able to perform many more attacks before he was figured out. Thinking he then looked around the room looking to see if he could use the room to his advantage but no luck.

Hawkeye then rushed rapidly towards Hirada. Hirada's face looked stunned as he leapt in the air and spread his wings and hovered for a second. Hawkeye then circled around with his wings spread wide open ready to pounce. He then charged Hirada, the kid's only choice was to run for now so he did.

Thoughts were running through his head as he fled, he then thought of something, (Wait if he 'adapted' to my attacks, that means he knows what class my avatar is right? That's it!) He then changed direction towards a different wall and says, "I hope this works."

Leafa heard Hirada say that and said, "Wait, what's he doing?" During this battle, Leafa was watching Hirada fighting heavily with loads of pride. She knew that she was in good hands when she joined his pact. She then blushed and said, "You can do it Hirada!"

Hirada heard this and he said, "Yes!" He picked up speed with his flight and stopped a few from the wall and said, "Here, attack me!"

Leafa saw what he was doing and yelled, "Hirada what are you doing!? NO!"

Hawkeye then made it to Hirada and said, "Your clone won't work this time Spriggan! I know all of your tricks!" As Hawkeye made it to Hirada, Hirada made his own clone explode in a rather large smoke cloud blinding Hawkeye.

Blinded by the smoke, Hawkeye couldn't tell where he was at the moment and ran straight into the past the smoke. He landed rather hard with a enormous crash, creating a crater in the wall where he landed. Hawkeye then fell to the ground quickly with his health now blinking red, he was almost defeated.

Hirada didn't think to go up to finish him, "Look, I don't wanna finish you like this. Get up and die like a warrior!"

Yusuke and Leafa both looked at him with shock in their eyes as Leafa said to Yusuke, "Wow, he's really cool huh?"

Hawkeye then stood up holding his left arm with his right in pain and said, "You are... a brave... young lad I'll give you that. But why... are you letting... me get and fight?"

Hirada answers, "I don't like winning the cheap way. Coming up to you while your defenseless like that is not the way I want to defeat you. I want to defeat you like a hero, not a murderer."

Hawkeye then states, "I wish I was programmed like you kid, you... are truly a good guy. I am programmed to fight with no remorse. I will die a warrior! Finish me!" He then readied to right as did Hirada.

Hirada then dashed towards Hawkeye as did Hawkeye towards Hirada. When they met halfway Hawkeye swung his blade as Hirada dodged it. After dodging the swing he the stabbed Hawkeye through the chest. Hawkeye then said, "Thank you Hirada."

Hawkeye coughed up blood as he fell to his knees then to the ground. As his lifeless body laid there it started to disappear, the experience was given out and the loot looked different this time. It was the normal glowing spot but it had a different glow to it this time.

Hirada looked at the loot and it had a message with it, "Hirada, among the loot is my sword, the Fallen Angel. Take it and learn to dual wield. Then and only then will you be near indestructible. You choose what to do with the rest."

Hirada then shed a tear and said, "Man, that's sad. Look he gave me his sword. Here is the rest of the loot. You guys do what you want with it."

Yusuke looked through it and said, "Hey wait a minute. I can fashion you a new sword with much higher strength if you wanted Leafa!"

Leafa's eyes widened and she said, "Really? Neat! Go ahead if you want I want to talk to Hirada for a second."

While Yusuke worked on the sword, Leafa walked up to Hirada who was testing out the Fallen Angel and said, "Hey Hirada. You did amazing in that battle I must say. I made the right choice by joining your pact I think. So what drove you on through that fight?"

Hirada put the new sword up and said, "Well, I have no clue honestly. I just wanted to win is all. What you saw in that battle is why I don't have many friends."

Leafa then said, "Well, I thought that was amazing! That's why I am your friend." She then put her hand on his shoulder and finished, "Look, no matter what everyone else says about your weirdness just know that someone actually likes it."

Hirada smiled and said, "Thanks Leafa. That cheered me up. You think Yusuke's done with your sword yet?"

Yusuke walked up after he said that to tell Leafa, "Here it is, the Eagle Heart. It has nearly double the strength as your previous one. Try it out."

Leafa was trying out the sword as Yusuke told Hirada, "Dude that was a great battle. What you did for the boss in the end was really good. I didn't expect that from you. Good going dude."

* * *

After they finished up there they headed out and prepared to leave for the second dungeon. They returned to Centura City and found out where to go and began heading out for it. What really happens next is that they leve grind some more and prepare for the dungeon. Like I said I will have to skip a couple of dungeons to progress the story a little faster. They only go through the second dungeon and make it to the third one. Help me out here and just go with the story cause I am doing the best I can right now. :3 If it's not good enough, I'm sorry. I am kinda glad there isn't any bad reviews yet, but if I just wait there will be at least one. XD Keep reading if oyu like cause next is Chapter 11: Beta Revenge 1.


	11. Chapter 11

Alfheim 2

Chapter 11: Beta Revenge 1

After defeating Hawkeye in the first dungeon our heroes then made it to and through the second dungeon earning their second gate crystal to enter the World Gate. They had then changed their weapons and equipment around to best prepare themselves for the third dungeon, the Holy Asylum.

Hirada now wielding his new sword, The Demolisher which looked like a two handed sword but was one handed to those who had a great enough strength to wield it. Leafa had a new sword equipped as well, The Green Stinger, which was a long sword with a pretty green tint to it. Yusuke only changed his once to the Grappler, which looked sectional until to swung it calling out 'Grapple!' Which it then extended and struck its target.

They all were getting ready when Hirada started talking, "So our next dungeon is the... Holy Asylum deep within the Ferinus Woods. Sounds easy enough."

Leafa remembered her encounter in the Beta with the dungeon and boos as she said, "Look guys, can we call it a day? I mean we've been on long enough for today wouldn't you say?"

Yusuke then agreed, "Yeah, I'd say your right? We've been on long enough. Let's log out and continue tomorrow."

Hirada then stated, "Alright, I understand. Tomorrow about six sound good?"

Everyone agreed and said until next time as they logged out.

Hiro was logged out not five minutes as he went into the living room and sat down. His mom came into the room and asked, "So, you had a rough day in the game today sweety?"

Hiro said sadened, "Yeah, we got through dungeon one and two already. So thats at least progress."

His mom then sat next to him and said, "I hope you beat that final thing and win back your sister cause I miss her." She then shed a tear.

Hiro also started crying when he said, "I know mom. I am trying to do my best in this game to get her back but it takes time." He then felt a vibration in his jacket pocket.

It was his phone, he pulled it out and read a new text message, "Hiro, can you come to the tree and talk for a little bit? I need someone to talk to."

Hiro put his phone up and said to his mom, "Hey mom, I gotta go. Se ya later."

Hiro went to the tree where Suguha and himself climbed that tree and spoke. Suguha was already there as she hollered to Hiro, "Hey, you got my text! How are you?"

Hiro said, "Good, good. I was just doing chores for mom."

Suguha then dropped her head and said, "Is that why you didn't go get the copy of the game with me? I got that text and was worried that you didn't want to talk to me anymore."

Hiro then said, "Look, I had something important to take care of, I'm sorry. So what did you wanna talk about?"

Suguha then said, "Well, let's get to the top of the tree and we'll talk."

They climbed the tree to the branch that looked like a bench as Suguha said, "Look, can you help me with something? In the beta I faced a really difficult boss and now in the game I am about to go face the same boss and I dunno what to do?"

Hiro then asked, "What do you mean? Like optional or storyline?"

Suguha then said, "Um, I'm not sure exactly, but I think it's optional."

Hiro stated, "Oh yeah. Optional bosses are considered more difficult than storyline bosses. In the beta I had to face a tough one with my partner as well."

Suguha then said, "Look, let's change the subject, I really need to think about this tonight while sleeping ok? So, how ya been? I haven't spoke to ya in two days."

Hiro answered, "Pretty good. Dealing with chores and household stuff you know. So how you been? I have been wanting to talk but I've been so busy with things at home you know. Heh heh."

Suguha answered with a shaking voice, "Well, it's been alright. I have been playing Alfheim 2 and I think I'm falling in love with a character I am teaming up with in there. I don't think it's anything though. Were just traveling together until we beat the game and everything."

Hiro looked at Suguha, as Suguha looked at Hiro as he said, "Well, I've been wanting to talk to you abot something actually. When I first saw you that day, I kinda lost my mind a little bit because of... because I thought you looked pretty. I haven't been able to think straight since then. What do you think of me?"

Suguha blushed and said, "Um, ok. Your a great friend, you look average to me, you have a wonderful personality, and I think of you as my best friend. Why do you ask?"

Hiro blushed himself as he turned away saying, "Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I had something going on and didn't know it." Hiro then stared back into Suguha's eyes as Suguha stared back into his.

Suguha said, "Look Hiro. I've got something to admit, I also felt the same way about you from that day honestly, I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't know what to say. I wasn't going to say anything about it because I had this other guy on Alfheim 2 I was falling for. I don't know what to think now."

They just stared into each others eyes for a god minute before they started to slowly go in for a kiss. They were very close to kissing before out of the blue, Suguha's stomach growled kinda loud too.

Suguha backed off red faced as she said, "Um, about that. I haven't ate anything nearly all day because of being in Alfheim 2 so you want to go out to eat somewhere?"

Hiro slowly backed off and said, "Yeah, I'd like that. But I'm buying." He then smiled at Suguha as she had a goofy smile on her face still blushing.

They descended the tree and went to a restaurant that was actually close to where they lived. In the restaurant they ate and had a fun time together. Hiro got Suguha to laugh like she has never laughed before, and the two neighbors then became something more, best friends.

Hiro and Suguha were walking back home arms linked, and laughing about nothing. As they made it to Suguha's house she said, "Hiro... tonight was great! I have never laughed like that ever. I had an amazing time, I hope to have more later with you. I gotta get home and get to bed cause school is tomorrow again."

Hiro then said, "Alright, then bye." Suguha then hugged Hiro as he stood there confused for a second and hugged her back. Suguha then went home and so did Hiro, thus ending a great night for Hiro.

* * *

That is where this Chapter will continue until next time, this Chapter is named Beta Revenge for the fact that I had to sorta retell why Suguha/Leafa didn't like the Holy Asylum. The next one Chapter 12: Beta Revenge 2 will tell the rest of what happens. Until then, stay awesome and keep reading if you like. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Alfheim 2

Chapter 12: Beta Revenge 2

The next day at school went over fairly quick as Hiro got home and got straight on Alfheim 2 when he got there. He then dove into the game ready to continue his journey with his pact, Yusuke and Leafa. In the game all of them spawned where they last logged out in Centura City ready to head for the Holy Asylum.

On their way to the Holy Asylum they had to first traverse the Ferinus Woods to reach the actual dungeon. They were about halfway through the woods when they encountered a rare and dangerous creature.

Hirada and the other two was walking up a path that led nearly direct to the dungeon. Hirada then heard a loud yell coming from the woods, they then saw a player come running by in terror and ran back down the path back to Centura City.

Hirada then unsheathed his sword and started making his way to where the player had ran from, he slowly crept to the bush as a large and scaley lizard popped out. Hirada jumped backin shock as he looked at the stats of the lizard. It's name was the Rogue Salamander, it's level was kinda high for his pact right now, and his other stats were pretty high.

Hirada said, "Wait a minute! This thing is a rare monster isn't it?" He then looked through the creature encyclopedia as Hirada read, "Rogue Salamander, Lv. ranges from 24-25, its class is rare and it holds a rather valuable loot the Lizard Venom. Let's kill this thing guys. You ready?"

Yusuke then stated, "Can I kill it this time? I haven't had time to sharpen my skills yet." Hirada then nodded at him as Yusuke drew his blade, the Grappler, and stood at the ready as the Salamander took notice of the hero getting ready to strike.

Yusuke then dashed at the lizard and slashed once, the sword hit the hard steel-like hide of the monster as Yusuke staggered back shaking like a rung bell. He then recomposed himself and got ready for another attack at the thing.

Before he could ready his sword, the salamander then opened it's mouth and shot a rather large pure red fireball towards Yusuke which he blocked easily. Yusuke then stood there ready and said, "Oh hell no! How are you supposed to beat this thing?"

Leafa then remembered something, "Hey wait a second, if I remember correctly that creature's design and battle was nearly ripped from another game, Yusuke! Aim for the tail!"

Yusuke then looked at the tail as he saw it was a bright orange and pulsing. He then said, "Thanks Leafa!" He then moved back a little bit to create some breathing room between them. The lizard then noticed Leafa standing there.

The lizard looked at Yusuke once more for a split second then turned it's attention towards Leafa and prepared another fireball attack. Yusuke was furious, "No you don't!" He then spread his mechanical wings and flew over in front the lizard and held his sword to it's mouth where it tried to shoot the fireball but was rejected immediately by the sword and was burned by his own attack.

Yusuke then said,"Noone goes after my teammates when I am your target! Don't start what you can't finish!"

Yusuke then stuck his sword into it's forehead and yelled, "Blast Burst!" His sword was then cloaked in a red magic as it sounded off and blew up the lizard! Yusuke then sheathed his sword and said to Hirada, "So, want to split the loot?"

Hirada then said, "Sure thing man."

After they looted the creature they then kept going down the path to the Holy Asylum. As they came up to the dungeon they then took a look at it in excitement as Leafa then said, "Well, let's get this over with guys."

A good hour passed in the game and they traversed the dungeon kind of easily since Leafa has done it in the Beta and remembered it quite well. Thye were now at the door as Leafa stated, "There is the boss door guys, Lawrence should be right behind that door."

Yusuke asked, "How do you know so much Leafa?"

Leafa said sweating because she didn't want them to know she was in the Beta, "Um, I looked through the walkthrough when I was laggin behind you guys in the woods."

Hirada said, "Alright, well no more spoilers. Let's go defeat this boss and get our third gate crystal."

They prepared for a good fight as they progressed through the boss door and was hit by an invisible wind that felt pure. Leafa then closed her eyes because she remembered that wind all too well. She opened her eyes when she heard a loud voice ring, "Welcome, I am the boss, White Knight Lawrence. Who will be the first challenger to fight me?"

Leafa stepped forwad confidently and said, "I will do it Lawrence!" She then thought to herself, 'I will do it to take revenge for how my Beta went!'

Lawrence then drew his sword which was still the same as in the Beta, the Purifier, as he said, "Alright missy. Let's see what you can do?"

Hirada then said, "Leafa, can you really beat this boss alone? He looks kinda tough!"

Leafa looked over her shouled at Hirada and said, "Yes, I know I can. I have to, I... um my friend was in the Beta and lost against this guy. I have to avenge her."

Leafa then drew her sword and walked up to Lawrence with her sword ready to fight.

As soon as Leafa said, "Bring it Lawrence!" They both dashed at each other and clashed swords. They then started clashing swords multiple times as they grunted with strike. Every clash forced many pretty sparks to come from the blades.

Leafa then dashed behind and slashed Lawrence knocking off a little bit of health. Lawrence then caught her sword with his with the next clash and brought her in close and said quietly, "Leafa, I know it's you! You don't think us bosses wouldn't remember Beta players just because we're a programming and can't 'remember'? I know exactly how to beat you. Prepare thyself!"

Leafa was then knocked back some from a knock-back move Lawrence used. She then saw her health was still deep in the green as she said, "Ok, Lawrence. You want it to be that way? I'll make sure this time is different!" Leafa held up her Green Stinger and said, "Sword! Evolve!"

Her long green tinted sword was now changed to a longer ninja sword as she called out, "Ok! Meet my temporary sword change, the Green Manace! I want to finish this quick and this was the only way I could think of going about doing so! Now we finish this!"

* * *

I'm ending the Chapter there so the next one Chapter 13: Lawrence Defeated, the Date, and the Time Skip there will be the third boss defeated and also the telling of two more being felled along with it. That means the next one will tell of how Leafa defeats Lawrence, a random date that Hiro and Suguha goes on in real life, and the time skip that skips to dungeon 6 where the 14th Chapter will pick up. I am starting to wind it down just a little bit, I am thinking of making Chapter 14 through 16 be dungeons 6-10 in a nutshell sorta, cause I really need to try and wrap this sotry up unless you guys want more? Let me know how I am doing and how the rest should go ok? EIther PM me or post a review. Ima tell you something though, once they reach the final place, the 50 Floors of Fear, stuff will hit the fan and fast too! So stay tuned and stay awesome! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Alfheim 2

Chapter 13: Lawrence Defeated, the Date, and the Time Skip

Leafa standing there with her temporary sword evolution Green Menace then smiled as she got ready to attack. Lawrence with his Purifier chuckled as he was on the other side of the room ready to finish this battle.

After a few seconds of standing there they rushed at each other and began clashing sword once more thins time the strikes were more devastating and the sparks were more violent than before. Leafa sighed and said, "Ok, I am going to end this now!"

She then leapt up in the air, called her wings and said while violently dashing at Lawrence, "Here! Take this you overconfident ass!" She then slashed as she flew by him. Lawrence just stood there shocked because he didn't see the full movements of Leafa because her speed were too quick for his eyes to follow. He then held his left arm as a large cut appeared and blood spurted from there quite frequently.

Leafa spun around and slashed again towards Lawrence's back and a huge wound appeared there as well, followed with loads of blood and yells in pain. Lawrence turned around slowly and held his sword up and said, "Look you crazy hag! I shall not lose to such anger and luck! I will defeat you!"

Leafa stood there unfazed by his actions as she then said, "Yeah right. You know I've gotten you beat, you have too much pride to admit it. A few more attacks like that last one and your done!" Lawrence peaked at his health gauge which was in the yellow now, "What the fuck!? How are your attacks that fast, and hit that hard!?"

Leafa stated, "It's why they call it evolution. The thing evolving gets faster and stronger right? Idiot." Lawrence was getting impatient at Leafa as he said, "Why you bitch! I will slaughter you and your pact!"

Lawrence then made a mad dash towards Leafa and swung his sword, Leafa was one move ahead him as she was already behind him and made another slash at him knocking off more health. Lawrence was getting furious as he called out, "Angel Support! I call you forth!"

Leafa told Hirada and Yusuke, "You take care of the support guys! They aren't that strong! I'll finish off Lawrence!" The two summoned Angel Support then tried to attack Leafa who was still dominating Lawrence, but was stopped when Hirada and Yusuke jumped in and stopped them abruptly.

While her teammates were dealing with the angels she then maneuvered around to the back of Lawrence again and slashed a few more times. The boss' health was now in the red as he said, "Dammit! Now I am mad!"

He then tread back alot of feet and said, "Why not finish this like before!? The dash and slash!" Leafa looked at her health which was untouched since the last time she looked at it and said, "Alright. Your on Lawrence!"

Hirada and Yusuke finished off the two angels and watched the rest of the battle. Leafa and Lawrence had gotten into their poses and they ran towards each other at a rapid speed. Once they made it to one another they made one huge slash at each other.

After the attack Leafa and Lawrence stood there for a moment, the wind whistling behind them. They both fall to their knees this time, Leafa's health was now in the red and Lawrence's health was empty as Lawrence said,

"Say, you were good Leafa. Almost too good. I am glad it was you who has slain me, I now know that I shall not underestimate players from now on. Here is the third Gate Crystal. See ya later."

Leafa took the crystal and gave it to Hirada to put with the other two, Leafa then looted Lawrence and obtained his Purifier and some other valuable loot to sell. Hirada and the gang then left the dungeon in victory as they then headed back to Centura City to gather intel on the next dungeon.

Once there Hirada suggested this time, "Hey guys, why not log out today and continue tomorrow, say five pm?"

Leafa and Yusuke both agreed as they all said, "Alright, until next time guys." They all logged out and was sent back to their outside bodies.

Hiro took off the nervegear and went to Suguha's house right after and knocked on the door. Suguha came to answer it and said, "Hiro, this was unexpected. What can I do for you?"

Hiro said with a smile on his face, "Let's go and do something together ok? As friends." Suguha then grew a smile on her face as well and said, "Alright Hiro, mom I am going out again!"

They left her house and went out to watch a movie that had just come out. During the movie Hiro was enjoying the movie as any movie goer would, but Suguha was uncomfortable and put her head on Hiro's shoulder as they both finished the movie. Hiro accepted this motion with a red face and a smile.

After the movie they went to Suguha's house where they played console games for a long while, they played until 3 am the next day where it was Saturday so school wasn't a factor.

Around 4 am they felt extremely tired and went to bed. Suguha was laying in Hiro's arms the entire time as the night was cold, but the warmth of Suguha kept them both warm enough to get a good night's sleep.

The next day they got up and ate breakfast and went outside where they just sat around and talked about much of nothing.

Over the next few days all three Hirada, Leafa, and Yusuke dealt with life, school, and Alfheim 2. They have now defeated dungeons 4 and 5, gaining the 4th and 5th gate crystals required to get through the World Gate.

* * *

We rejoin our heroes, a little later on their way to the sixth dungeon, the Undead Grave in the Great Graveyard. Hirada and Yusuke remember that place very well because of the Beta Dungeon they were assigned to. Really, this story is just in the beginning of the end. Find out what trials our heroes face in the next dungeon, read on to Chapter 14: New Enemy; The Skeletos. Once again I ask you guys reading to give me some feedback on how this story is so far~ I think it's going ok for now but it will get better :)


	14. Chapter 14

Alfheim 2

Chapter 14: New Enemy; The Skeletos

Ever since going through dungeon 4, Mirror Castle, which was riddled with tons of upside down puzzles that nearly stomped our heroes in the thinking department. They traversed it while grinding their levels to a good mid 30s before defeating the boss, Twinelements.

In between dungeon 4 and 5 they were being chased by a rare dinosaur creature called the Diresaur, which they turned around and faught. They nearly lost that battle but came through with a clear win. As they traversed through the 5th dungeon they saw the chance to try and get the second best weapon in the game, Excalibur II.

They weren't successful in it but still went through the dungeon and battled the boss, King Raslor the Brave. After doing so they left the dungeon and was greeted by a storyline character that stated to the pact, "Congratulations! You have successfully made it halfway through the storyline stream of Alfheim 2. From here on the game only gets harder and much more challenging so good luck!"

They were now on their way to their to the Great Graveyard for their sixth dungeon, the Undead Grave, with which Hirada and Yusuke had already went through in the Beta version. We now rejoin our heroes there on the path to the next dungeon.

Hirada was walking alongside Leafa when she looked over to Hirada and said, "So, Hirada? What do you do in the outside world?"

Hirada answered, "Um, ok... I go to school. I also play a lot of games, console and online. Here lately, I have been just playing on here mostly though."

Leafa asked shyly, "So how about a girlfriend, or someone close, let me put it that way."

Hirada blushed and said, "I have been seeing this one girl lately but you know. Right now we're just good friends is all. Why do you ask?"

Leafa knew exactly why she asked but told him instead, "I was just wondering because you seem a little bit happier than the first day I met you. You have more... pep in your step is what I am getting at."

Hirada looked down and thought for a second, "Yeah, I guess I have been a little happier since then huh? I haven't thought about it yet."

Leafa then smiled but really in her mind she was crying thinking to herself, 'Oh man! He already has someone. Dang! I guess I should think about something else then.'

On their way to the next dungeon Yusuke noticed the ground had changed color a little bit since a mile ago. He stopped and looked towards the ground and said to Hirada and Leafa, "Hey guys? Does the ground look a little different to you or is it just me?"

Hirada knelt down next to Yusuke and said, "Now that you mention it yeah, a little bit like it's not taken care of as much as before. Nearly lifeless right?"

Yusuke then looked ahead and noticed a mound of dirt forming where something was trying to come from beneath the surface. A large bony hand then emerged from the dirt, following the hand was an entire skeletal creature with a sword and a very mean face.

Yusuke then recognized this creature and said, "Guys its a Skeletos! These things are very dangerous if you get too close to them."

Hirada drew his sword and said, "I don't give a damn! I remember these things! I know exactly how to kill them." He then dashed into battle with the new enemy and slain it with ease. As that one disappeared three more popped up and they all three then began battling with them.

Hirada fought and defeated his, Leafa did as well, but for some reason Yusuke couldn't even damage his. Yusuke's was also a different color than the others come to think of it. Hirada looked through his enemy list in

walkthrough and found it, it was the Legendary Skeletos.

Hirada said to Yusuke, "Here, let me take over, you read this. It'll explain everything!" Hirada then switched places with Yusuke and began fighting the rare creature.

Yusuke read, "Ok, the Legendary Skeletos. It's stats are really high! No wonder I couldn't damage it! Um... ok it is a different color shade than the other Skeletos and it has a very rare drop if you kill it. Then only way to do any real damage is to use healing magics on it? What? You can also use the Purifier on it since it is the elemental weakness is Holy."

Leafa then said, "So, in other words I can do a lot of damage right?"

Yusuke told her, "Well, maybe. Depends on how high your strength is."

All the while Hirada was listening to Yusuke's explaination and fighting the Legendary Skeletos. Hirada then asked Leafa, "Hey! You wanna try to kill it Leafa? I did some damage to it, but I can't do much more I don't think."

The creature then slashed Hirada knocking his health down to the yellow and knocking him back a little bit.

Leafa, now angered, then dashed towards the monster and slashed it's chest knocking it's health down into the middle of the yellow as she slashed again blasting it away gaining the experience and loot. Although, it didn't drop the rare drop like it was said to have.

As the Legendary one fell, a ton of others came up afterwards and began limping towards our heroes. Hirada then stated, "Alright guys! We have to charge through them!"

They all then got ready and charged through all the enemies slaying just about every one of them in their path. They made it to the Undead Grave finally, as they all touched the healing crystal and prepared to go into the dungeon.

About to head into the dungeon Yusuke then remembered something, "Oh crap guys! I uh, I gotta go! I was supposed to help my mom with something today and I nearly forgot! Did you want to call it a dayand log out or just let me log out?"

Leafa thought for a second and pulled out a small green crystal and said, "Wait, I've got plenty of these teleport stones, you go ahead and log out Yusuke ok? Hirada and I can think of something until you return."

Yusuke then said,"Alright, I'll be back in two hours right at this spot ok? Meet back here when I get back on."

Hirada and Leafa both said, "Alright. You got it. Two hours."

Yusuke then logged out as Hirada said to Leafa, "So, what do you have planned for these two hours?"

Leafa looked at Hirada and said, "Take my hand and I'll show you."

Once Hirada grabbed Leafa's hand, she used the teleport stone and was telelported somewhere where Hirada had no idea. He just went with it as Leafa led him somewhere.

* * *

I know I said I'd do this Thursday, but time got away from me. I will do another Chapter maybe Sunday or tomorrow but I don't know exactly, depends on whether or not I actually get to it. Give me some feedback on how I am doing so far on it please :D. The only thing I am a little sketchy on is how fast I sort of ran through this chapter kinda fast with the whole fighting scene, its only because I not really in the writing spirit to do a whole fighting scene right now. I promise to make the rest a lot more enjoyable though :) Find out where Leafa took Hirada in Chapter 15: Quest for the Sun Sword! Stay awesome readers, until the next one :) .


	15. Chapter 15

Alfheim 2

Chapter 15: Quest for the Sun Sword

Leafa and Hirada was teleported to a small field where the wind blew the flowers gently. Leafa landed on her feet icely, Hirada however had never used the teleport crystal before so he was fairly dizzy, stumbling around trying to find his footing.

Hirada corrected himself and took a look around and noticed a large silver tinted castle behind a wooden gate, and surrounded by a moat. Hirada and Leafa walked up to the moat as Hirada looked into it.

Staring blankly into the moat Hirada said, "Well, why did you bring me here for Leafa?"

Readying a bow she had looted from before and said, "You'll see in just a second. I couldn't get into this castle before because I didn't have this bow, now I'll be able to the legendary sun sword, Tournesol. It's said to be the most powerful weapon in the game!"

Hirada was curious, "So Leafa, has anyone ever obtained this sword?"

Leafa thought for a second before readying the arrow to shoot, "Now that I think about it, no, I don't think anyone has obtained the sword yet. So, we'll be the first ones to do it successfully."

Now with a blank face Hirada says, "Ok, how do you propose we go about doing this?"

Readying the arrow and shooting the rope holding the bridge up, "Like this..." The now free bridge fell quickly and opened with loads of dust coming off of it upon landing. Leafa continued, "I read up on how to get the sword, it's simple actually. The only reason noone's gotten before is because of the hidden boss just before the treasure. It's a doozie!"

Hirada raised a brow, "What is this boss, and why hasn't anyone been able to defeat it?"

Leafa putting up the bow, "Um, I don't know what it is, I didn't look that far ahead of the walkthrough. Noone can beat it because they were far underleveled when they went in. The boss itself is Lv. 40, but all of us are at least Lv.37 so we should do better than the others who tried. They tried it at Lv. 20, 25, and 32 is the highest recorded so far."

Hirada then stated, "Well then. Lets give it a go shall we?"

Leafa looked at him with her deep green eyes, smiled and said, "Sure thing bud!"

They rushed into the castle ready to defeat the boss and collect their reward. They were greeted by a small group of small low level enemies that didn't put up much of a fight.

Hirada and Leafa were a dynamic duo as they slayed most of the enemies in the next few rooms.

They made it to a room with a large enemy called a Minotaur, which was classified as a mini-boss and was a decent level. Hirada and Leafa looked at each other and nodded as they dashed towards the mini-boss.

Not much fighting was done to defeat the mini-boss honestly, just Hirada and Leafa being their awesome sword wielding selves and destroying the creature.

Now for the surpirsing part, they made it to a rather decorative door with a sword on it that neither Leafa nor Hirada has seen before, meaning it must've been the sword they were looking for.

As they began walking towards the door, it slowly opened. Behind the door was a very bright light that reverberated throughout the room they were in. The two adventurers walked into the brightly lit room with their eyes covered because of the light blinding them.

After walking into the new room they noticed the door closing quickly behind them meaning they were now at the boss, or worse. The bright light in the room faded slowly, as it did it revealed a sword in a pedastal on the other side of the room.

Leafa pointed and said, "There it is Hirada, the Tournesol, now where is the boss at?"

Just as her last word escaped her lips a rumble was felt as a circular panel opened in the cieling and a knight dressed in pure gold landed. The knight was on one knee and breathing heavily, the knight then stood up slowly.

The knight made it to his standing pose and said, "So, you think you can defeat me?! The Golden Knight Kin!? Fat chance guys... hmm?"

The knight then noticed who Hirada was and held up his hand and said, "Come here!"

With those words Hirada was lifted off the ground and levitated straight into Kin's hand choking Hirada, Kin then stated, "So, if it isn't the main hero himself, Hiro Yamada!"

Leafa heard those words and gasped as she held her hand up to her mouth with tears starting to form.

Hirada now realzing that this boss knows his real persona somehow now saying, "What the hell!? How do you know my name?"

Kin then laughed and took his mask off, with Hirada seeing his face he gasped as Kin said, "Do you remember me now?"

Hirada then squirmed as he said, "You bastard! I should've known!"

Kin smirked and said, "Remember when I said I worked on the final boss, and an additional enemy? This is that enemy! I created these two bosses to be specifically controlled by me, with that being said, I knew you'd try to come after this sword!"

Leafa was just in the back of the room crying and listening to every word being said, she was lost and confused on what was going on.

Hirada was being choked out nearly as he said faintly, "I don't know why your doing this to me, but you won't get away with it! I swear!"

Kin then grew an evil smirk and said, "Alright then... get ready to fight me then, we shall see who is stronger right here and now!"

Kin then tossed Hirada backwards, Hirada tumbling for a second regained his balance and drew his sword, he then looked back at Leafa, noticing her tears he asked, "Leafa? What's wrong?"

Leafa said softly, "It's you? Your Hiro?"

Hirada now realizing that Leafa even recognizes him also, "Wha... how do you know my name also?"

Leafa wiped her tears away and said, "Because, I am Suguha... deal with this boss and we'll talk afterwards alright?"

Hirada looked shocked and said, "Su... Suguha? Alright..." He then turned his attention towards Kin and readied his sword, as Kin did the same and smirked again.

They were both ready for battle as Kin said, "Whenever your ready Hiro!"

* * *

Whoo! I forgot how good it felt to write on fanfictions! ^_^ I know it's a little late, but I was busy yesterday and I kinda didn't get the chance to work on it last night so here it is Chapter 15! I hope I didn't ruin anything for you readers... I actually thought I did good on this one :3 The mini-boss could've been done better, I just didn't feel like dealing with it now :(. As it stands the next Chapter is where everything makes sense to everyone. It's also where the action comes into play more :D I'll start working on the next installment, Chapter 16: Angry Assult, ASAP because I am starting to love this story myself ^.^ Stay awesome readers, until the next one!


	16. Chapter 16

Alfheim 2

Chapter 16: Angry Assult

After Kin told Hirada, "Whenever your ready, Hiro!" Hirada then charged Kin angrily and began slashing wildly at Kin, where Kin blocked every swing easily. Hirada wouldn't let up, he was determined to defeat this boss!

Hirada was wildly swinging until Kin said, "Pathetic!" He then pushed his blade foward blowing Hirada back a few feet. Hirada then asked, "What's pathetic exactly?"

Kin put his blade on his shoulder and said, "Well, for one I didn't expect you to be the fire, aim, ready kind of guy. I thought you were more... civil than this. Charging into battle without a plan, putting your life on the line not knowing what will happen... it's sad to see that a great man that I saw change into such a barbaric creature."

Hirada calmed down for a second and thought, 'He's right... I am letting my anger get the best of me. I have to calm down.'

Hirada was nearly calm down before Kin said, "Oh yeah, you won't believe what I have planned for your sister later either! Oh man, what I have planned is far worse than what Oberon had planned for Asuna in the first Alfheim!" He then began laughing maniacally.

Hirada opened his eyes angrily, red veins could be seen in his eyes as he was furious. He then charged Kin once more and began wildly hacking and slashing at Kin, with Kin blocking every one of them again.

In Hirada's mind, he was thinking, 'Damn! I can't calm down without this asshole making more comments enfuriating me again! What am I going to do? I'm about to lose because of my anger!'

Hirada just kept wildly swinging and getting blocked. Kin then stopped Hirada's sword with his own and brought him close to his face and said, "Oh, and Hiro? You won't believe where I have her kept either!"

Hirada was now completely blinded with fury as he pushed Kin back with anger powering him to do so.

Leafa was just standing there with her hands over her mouth saying to herself, 'Please don't lose.' over and over again in her mind. She then thoguht of something, 'Hiro can't calm down because Kin keeps angering him... I have to do something!'

Not thinking of the consequences she then rushed into battle and occupied Kin for a split second causing Hirada to lose focus. Kin blocked Leafa's sword and knocked her back before she could react, Hirada saw this and was more furious than ever.

Hirada then repeated his same slashing motions saying, "Damn you Kin! You stole my sister, you hurt my feelings, you hurt my friends! NO LONGER!"

Hirada then held his sword up forward and said, "Sword! EVOLVE!"

Hirada's sword, Blood Sabre, was now a longer two-handed sword, Hirada then said, "Now it's my turn to own you! Meet the Crimson Slayer!"

He held his sword ready to charge once more until he heard Leafa, "Hirada! Listen! You have to calm down! Wildly charging into battle like you were isn't going to help anything but help you lose! Keep calm! Don't win for your sister... it's just a boss! Win for all of us!"

Hirada heard Leafa's words and his eyes returned to normal as did his temper. He then stood firm and said calmly to Leafa, "Thanks Leafa... I needed that. Now I can beat this monster."

Kin now realizing his mind games won't work now then said, "Damn! Now I have to beat you with brute force! Now you die!" He charged Hirada with his blade and swung it furiously.

Hirada side-stepped dodging the blade by a few inches, Hirada then looked at Kin's reaction with an emotionless face and said, "You know Kin? I admit it. I was pathetic, I charged into battle without thinking. I wasnt thinking clearly until Leafa spoke to me just then. Now it's you who is pathetic!"

Hirada then slashed Kin's chest heavily, knocking down his health bar down a fair amount. Kin stumbled back and said, "Fuck! I let my guard down for one second and I lose health. Hiro! You are not hitting me again!"

Kin went for a slash but Hirada blocked it off and slashed Kin once again saying, "I also realized another thing Kin."

Kin now stumbling around with his health bar in the yellow, "What's that?"

Hirada then said, "This is a game. I can't allow myself to be angry at a game!"

Kin then growled angrily and said, "Ugh! Enough of your herioc banter! I end this now!" Kin the went to hit Hirada again but was blocked off again and Hirada was about to deliver the final blow.

Getting his sword ready Hirada said softly, "Like I said Kin... your pathetic! Crimson Sipper!" Hirada then thrusted his sword into Kin's chest causing Kin's health to empty out quickly.

Kin now coughing up digital blood sighed and said faintly, "Heh... you won kid. I know now, how to... ngh!... how to defeat you in the final battle. Be seeing you Hiro." With those words the light in Kin's eyes faded away as he fell to the ground and was defeated, leaving his loot and experience. Leafa went ahead and retrieved the Tournesol from the pedestal and noticed Hirada.

Hirada's sword then changed back to normal as he then fell to the ground on his knees and was gasping for air.

Leafa was relieved to see he won as she rushed to his side and asked, "Are you ok, Hirada?"

Hirada took in a deep breath and said, "Yeah, Leafa... I am ok? Just winded is all." He then smiled lightly as he was weak from the sword evolution.

Leafa then grew tears in her eyes and hugged Hirada heavily, "Hiro... I can't believe it's you! Why? Why would you lie about getting the game?"

Hirada said, "Suguha... let's back to the spot where Yusuke said to meet and I'll explain everything to you guys ok?"

Leafa said, "Alright Hiro..." She then pulled out another teleport crystal and they were whisked away back to the Healing Crystal at the Undead Grave.

* * *

Alright guys... I think I will end it there for now, I have done two chapters in two hours :3 I am a fairly fast typer XD. I am also enjoying writing this story. So lemme know what you guys think of it so far and stay awesome readers! Next time, Chapter 17: Grimmsley's Defeat.


	17. Chapter 17

Alfheim 2

Chapter 17: Grimmsley's Defeat

Hirada and Leafa were transported back to the crystal from where they left before and waited there for Yusuke. They waited for about twenty minutes when Yusuke appeared when he logged in.

Hirada said to Yusuke, "Yusuke, come here a minute I got to tell you guys something."

Leafa was already sitting there looking concerned, "Explain Hirada."

Yusuke was confused, "Um... explain what? What happened while I was gone?"

Hirada explained, "Leafa and I went to retrieve the Tournesol, the most powerful sword in the game and while doing so I ran into someone. You remember that Beta guy that we talked to? Uh..."

Yusuke answered, "Kisuke Yamamoto?"

Hirada finished, "Yeah, him. Before the game was released in the mall, that girl that was taken was my sister. She was taken by Kisuke, and she was forcefully put into this game as the daughter of Kirito and Asuna."

Leafa gasped and said, "Oh no, Yui! Is that why you lied about getting the game?"

Hirada's face then looked pale as he continued, "Yeah, I didn't want you to know the real reason for me getting the game. I'm sorry Leafa. I mean... I'm sorry Suguha."

Leafa smiled behind her tearful face and said, "You don't have to apologize Hiro, I understand. I..." She couldn't talk anymore for the tears came flowing quick and hard.

Leafa said through the crying, "Why... why would someone steal your sister for a game?"

Hirada then said, "I don't know, it wasn't just for the game either, he said he had other plans for her as well. Now you see why I had started in a rush in the beginning."

Yusuke just looked depressed and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get up and finish this game and save your sister?!"

Leafa wiped her tears and stood up yelling, "YEAH!"

Hirada got up as well and said, "Yeah, let's go!"

They went into the Undead Grave and traversed the dungeon. After a good forty minutes of fighting zombies and ghouls, solving creepy puzzles, and getting scared out of their wits every five minutes because this dungeon had tons of jumpscares in it, they made it to the boss door.

At the boss door Hirada said, "Wait guys. This boss is kinda tough, you remember right Yusuke?"

Yusuke stated, "Oh yeah... uh Reaper... Grimm... Grimmsley right? Yeah, he was kinda hard to defeat but you did it didn't you?"

Hirada answered, "Yeah, only because you sacrificed yourself to help me. Don't help me on this because I believe I can beat him alone this time, alright?"

Leafa said, "Here, have the Tournesol. You earned it, I snagged it while Kin was being all dramatic."

Leafa then tossed the sword to Hirada who caught it and said, "Tha-"

Leafa interrupted, "You don't have to thank me Hirada... like I said. You earned it." She then smiled.

Hirada and the others walked into the boss room and waited for the boss to show. The room then darkened and the floor rumbled as a platform rose up from beneath the floor revealing the boss.

The boss looked just like in the Beta except his sword had been changed to a scythe and named, Sickle Blade. The boss's eyes lit up as he unsheathed his sword and said, "Well, well. If it isn't the two Beta players again. How ya been guys? Long time no see."

Hirada drew the Tournesol and said, "Cut the crap... you know I have to defeat you so we can beat the game. So let's get this started!"

The boss said, "Not to be in a rush but I have to introduce myself or else we can't fight, I am the Reaper Grimmsley. Now, why are you in such a hurry?"

Hirada said, "I have somewhere to be is all. Now come and fight me!"

Grimmsley said, "Well, now I am curious where do you have to be exactly?"

Hirada lowered his head in anger and said, "I don't have time for this!" He then yelled as he made a break for Grimmsley fairly quick and slashed Grimmsley.

The boss just stood there shocked and said, "Wait... how did you? AGH!" He then doubled over in serious pain and said, "How did you strike me already?" He then gasped when he saw the sword Hirada was using.

Grimmsley then said, "Huh? Thats... thats the Tournesol. The strongest blade in the game! How did you obtain that weapon?"

Hirada said softly, "I had to slay a boss for it why?"

Grimmsley slowly blinked and said, "Hmm, no reason." He then evaporated into the floor and appeared behind Hirada. Hirada saw the move coming and blocked Grimmsley's attack. Grimmsley's face was blank as he said, "How did you know?"

Hirada then stated, "Well, I already beaten you once so I know every move you can perform. Be careful on your next move, because the next move I have planned for you will be the last one. That's a promise!"

Grimmsley thought for a second and said, "There is one move you never saw at least." He then smirked and said, "I don't think anyone has ever seen it either!" Dark energy then covered Grimmsley's body.

He then swung his sword and said, "Morph!" The dark energy then engulfed Grimmsley and caused his body to change form. He was now slimmer, and had a new mask on along with a new sword, Infernus.

Grimmsley then said, "My name now, is just Grimm!"

Hirada then said, "That's nice to know."

Grimm then suddenly appeared next to Hirada laughing and said, "Let's see who's the fastest shall we?"

Hirada smirked, "Let's!"

They both disppeared from the spot they were at and in mid air they began clashing swords violently. Every few slashes there would be a brief pause before they went back at it.

Grimm remembered, "I thought you said, your next attack would be the last, what happened?"

Hirada said, "I'm not done yet." He then smiled and said, "I'm getting it ready."

They continued clashing swords as Leafa was watching as she said, "Oh, I hope Hirada can win!"

Yusuke then said, "With a statement like that said with THAT much confidence he's got Grimm right where he wants him."

Hirada then said, "Alright! Time to finish this! NOW!"

Hirada held his sword high and yelled, "OMNISLASH!" Grimm then gulped hard as he said, "Oh crap!"

Hirada's body was then glowing red as he began teleporting back and forth slashing away at Grimm cutting down Grimm's health down quickly. Grimm couldn't do anything but take the hits.

Once Hirada's Omnislash was done Hirada then turned around and landed the last hit upon Grimm which completely emptied his health bar the rest of the way. Grimm could just get to his knee and say, "Damn kid, you weren't kidding when you said it was your last attack. Good job."

Grimm then slowly faded away revealing the loot and experience afterwards.

Hirada said, "I told you so Grimm. You didn't listen. I have somewhere to be soon. Now lets get out of here and head for the seventh one alright guys?"

After they looted Grimm they left the dungeon and began preparations for the trip to the next dungeon. Before they headed out Leafa looked a little depressed.

Hirada walked up to Leafa and asked her, "Is everything alright Leafa? You seem a little down."

Leafa looked towards Hirada, as she did a faint image of Hiro appeared in front of Hirada and she spoke, "Oh, it's nothing. I... actually I wanted to talk to you Hirada. Just you and me alone is that alright?"

Hirada said, "Sure thing. Yusuke, we're going for a walk is that ok?"

Yusuke was preparing his pack as he said, "Sure, sure. Be back here when your done and we'll head out."

Hirada and Leafa began walking to the park to talk.

* * *

Alright guys, I gotta end it here for now . Man this Chapter kinda flew by didn't it. When I get to work, I don't know when to stop. The next chapter will be revealing and a little confusing somewhat since there will be another little time skip in it. Its not a big time skip though I promise ^_^. Next time i n Chapter 18: True Feelings. Stay awesome guys~


	18. Chapter 18

Alfheim 2

Chapter 18: True Feelings

Walking through the park Leafa was still a little down as she asked, "Hirada, I wanted to talk. I had to ask something. Do... do you think of me as a friend or more than that?"

Hirada studdered, "Um... well, uh... I th-think of you as a best friend why do you ask?" He then blushed and put a hand behind his head.

Leafa looked down to the ground and said, "So, all that time we spent together, you don't think of me as like a girlfriend?"

Hirada's face was even more red as he said, "Um, funny you should ask that. I didn't think we were but as more time went on I kinda just didn't think about it at all. Honestly, I guess you could say that I did think of you as a girlfriend, unless... you don't want it that way I mean..."

Leafa chuckled, "No, it's fine. It's just the last time I fell in love it was with someone who I was related to and I never thought I'd find love again. Here I am falling for you and you don't even know it, do you?"

Hirada's face returned to normal as he said, "No I didn't know that. Who was it the last time?"

Leafa's eyes then watered up as she said, "Oh, you know, I really don't want to talk about it."

Now feeling depressed himself Hirada said, "Sorry! I didn't know, I was just curious is all. So, what are your thoughts now exactly?"

Leafa wiped her tears and said, "I don't know yet. I mean I still like you as a friend, I might even like you more than that really." Leafa then blushed as she continued, "I think... I think I love you!"

Hirada smiled and said, "That's good to know. I'm relieved to know that the girl I love, loves me back."

Leafa then walked over to Hirada and kissed Hirada making him blush once more. Leafa finished, "Let's head back, finish this game, and save your sister."

Leafa then grabbed Hirada's hand and they walked back to the spot where Yusuke stood waiting as Yusuke saw the couple holding hands he said, "Oh, I see what that was about. Heh heh. Anyway, let's begin the rest of the game, what do ya say?"

Hirada said, "Yeah, lets do this!"

With that they began journeying for dungeon seven. Along the way they made friends with another player who journeyed for a little bit with the pact until he reached a certain point in the path and left on his own.

They battled tons of enemies along the way and went through the dungeon, Lethal Lava Mountain. They made it to the boss in which they defeated through a long hard fought boss battle. They looted the boss and left as usual.

Now they headed to dungeon eight where they battled the mini-boss outside the dungeon, and went inside to begin the dungeon. In the dungeon they did more puzzle solving than

anything and went to face that boss as well.

After finishing up their business in dungeon eight they went level grinding for a while because they had a hard time in the eighth dungeon. Upon reaching the desired level they left for the ninth dungeon, Deep Freeze Cavern. After freezing their rears off in the dungeon, solving ice puzzles and defeating enemies they made it to the boss.

Once they beaten that boss they then took a break by logging out and resting. The next day, Hiro and Suguha spent the day together.

Hiro took Suguha to the movies where they watched the new release and had a blast doing so. Afterwards Suguha went to Hiro's house and spent the night, where they played games and had fun the entire night.

Back to the real story, the next morning Suguha said, "Hiro, are you ready to go and complete the tenth dungeon?"

Hiro was happy to say, "Yes, I am ready are you?"

Suguha smiled and kissed Hiro as she left for her house saying goodbye as she left his house.

Back in the game all three of the pact met up and prepared for the last dungeon. Hirada still had the Tournesol, Leafa went back and gotten Excalibur II, Yusuke had a new weapon as well, Ragnarok, said to be the third most powerful weapon in the game.

With all three of the most powerful weapons in the game they left for the last storyline dungeon, Kris' Castle.

* * *

Alright guys... I know I said the time skip wouldn't be large, but I remembered that I was supposed to start ending it and I just had to make it longer than expected... but these last few chapters will be filled with exciting things just wait and see! Next time, Chapter 19: Surpirse Visit! I hope the story isn't going to fast for you guys :/ Stay awesome readers! - To be honest I don't know why I always say stay awesome readers... but I guess that'll be my signature :3 See ya!


	19. Chapter 19

Alfheim 2

Chapter 19: Surprise Visit!

After that long journey through dungeons 7, 8, and 9 they wer ready to take on the final dungeon of the storyline, Kris' Castle. As they made their way to the dungeon they encountered a couple of new enemies that were tough to take down.

Upon arriving at the dungeon they touched the Healing Crystal and Yusuke began, "This is Kris' Castle huh? Looks small actually, but it's said to be the hardest dungeon in the game of course."

Leafa looked at Hirada and said, "With us three, this dungeon will be beaten in no time, you'll see."

They walked into the dungeon and was greeted by an immediate multi-battle with three Black Knights! Each player dealt with their own Black Knight.

Leafa drew her sword and began battling hers, she began by colliding swords with it. They were thrown back a couple feet as Leafa with her amazing speed dashed behind it and landed a few hits upon its back.

The Black Knight then spun around and clashed swords a few more times before Leafa realized that fighting one of these alone was not going to be an easy task to complete. She then focused and got ready to try and finish this.

Yusuke however was dominating the battle between himself and his Black Knight. Yusuke had brought it's health far into the yellow, nearly red. Yusuke was doing very good in his fight before the Black Knight then yelled, "So you think you can defeat me!? One of the Black Knights of Kris! Your sorely mistaken!"

With those battle words he then thrusted Yusuke back against the wall where Leafa was just thrown into battling hers. Hirada was soon to follow. They all were right there against the wall helpless and couldn't defeat the Black Knights.

They all readied themselves for a fight and maybe lose the battle. For all three of them were all near the red in health and didn't have many Potions to use quickly.

It seemed like they were going to lose not even five minutes into the last dungeon!

The three huge Black Knights all gathered around the cowered heroes and raised their swords and got ready to strike down their targets. That is until someone dressed in pitch black robes and a masked face appeared and said, "Everyone! Move!"

With those words the three heroes dodged every which way they could and the Black Knights swung and missed striking the ground getting their swords stuck in the ground for a second. They freed their blades and aimed them at the newcomer and said, "You have interrupted our quarrel, you must be vanquished!"

The shaded figure then said calmly, "I don't think so you creeps! Now! Tournesol rise and bring down thy foes!" He then drew the exact same sword that Hirada had and said, "Alright guys, watch carefully these enemies in this dungeon are extremely tough to kill!"

The shaded guy then readies his blade for a multi-strike move, he then dashes towards one Knight slicing him right in half with one hit. The other two knight came quick as he turned around and beheaded one of the two left killing him. The last one thrusted his sword through the figure causing the figure to burst.

The figure then came from behind and spun around ten times before releasing the sword cutting the last Knight in half killing him as well. The three knights were taken down just like that, "Well guys. I see you had some trouble there, you need more help in this dungeon?"

The ground then trembled beneath their feet as a large Silver Knight popped up that was twice as tall and powerful as the previous three. The Knight then bellowed in anger and a sword then came from above flipping nearly a hundred times as the knight grabbed it and aimed it towards the newcomer.

The knight then spoke in a deep hollow voice, "You are mine!" The newcomer looked confused, "Uh oh! How are you supposed to beat that thing?!" He then got his sword rady to use and said, "Ready when you are dude!"

The knight then swung his large blade, which was ten times larger than the Tournesol blade itself, and it met the newcomer's sword as he blocked it easily. He then swung the sword which caught the knight off-guard sort of and he went and slashed the knight's face knocking off a tad bit off it's health meter.

The knight then swung his fist catching the guy and knocking him into a wall knocking off a fair bit off health off his health meter. The guy then got up and brushed himself off and said, "Alright you bastard, thats enough outta you! Take this!"

The guy then aimed the sword at the knight and said, "Sun Burst!" A large yellow/orange ball of energy appeared and was then launched at the knight. The energy ball struck the Knight in the chest as it took his health meter down farther than the guy was aiming for.

With the health meter reading just in the red its body then began glowing a bright green as it's ability, Pure Safety, took affect. Pure Safety was an ability that allowed the enemy who used it to be secure and unable to take physical, or magical damage for a limited time.

The knight then dashed at the guy and swung, missing him completely. The newcomer then thought attacking was a good idea, but no. He came around and struck the knight in the back and causing NO damage whatsoever to the armored knight.

As the sword still was across the back of the knight, it then felt where it was and did a 360 with its arm knocking the guy into the wall with a heavy crash.

He got up and was now limping somewhat, he then said, "Alright, you don't like much more being done for so I will end this now! Tournesol! Multi-slash!"

The guy then had a red aura surrounding him as he disappeared from thin air and the knight was suddenly getting attacked from every which way, knocking the rest of its health down until it was empty.

Once the knight's health meter was empty it then fell to it's knees and landed on its chest and dispersed into thin air giving loot and experience.

The guys aura faded as he sheathed his sword. He then looked towards the pact who all look dumbstruck because they didn't know anyone could move like that.

After a good minute passed of looking Hirada yelled, "That was awesome!"

Yusuke then asked, "So, who are you young lad?"

The guy turned around and said, "Oh, where are my manners?"

He then began to take off the mask slowly revealing his face, which looked familiar to Leafa as she gasped.

As the mask left his face he said, "My name is Kirito. Hey Leafa, long time no see huh?"

* * *

Sorry this Chapter was late, I got caught up in other things. I will do another Chapter today I hope and see about posting it as well. I had to end it here for now because it just seemed fitting right? ^_^ I know there are some of you that actually like this story so I thanks for you who read and like it I hope you enjoy the rest of it. The next installment is Chapter 20: The Tenth Boss; Vladmir will be action packed so don't miss it! This time when u read, could u possibly, maybe leave a review :3 I wanna know how this story is from the reader's POV please? Stay awesome out there and catch ya next time!


	20. Chapter 20

Alfheim 2

Chapter 20: Tenth Boss; Vladmir

The newcomer who had arrived and saved the three players was none other than Kirito, Suguha's sibling. Kirito had caught up to the three players and helped them get out of a bind.

Leafa walked up to Kirito and said with tear filled eyes, "K... Kirito? Is that really you?"

Kirito smiled and said, "Yeah Sugu, its me. I came as soon as I saw you playing it when I visited you last week. You looked busy so I talked to mom for a bit and left because I was late for something."

Leafa hugged Kirito and said while still in his arms, "Sorry for not being off ALO2 to talk, I've been busy helping my new... uh friend with the game."

As Leafa stepped back, Kirito explained, "You don't have to apologize, really. Like I said, I was late for something. Anyway, do you have any idea how long it took me to catch up to you guys? It took longer than it should have honestly, you guys don't stop hardly. When you did stop, I logged on and sped through each dungeon to catch up."

Hirada stepped up, "Sorry about that, I am in a rush to get to the end of the storyline so I can save my sister."

Kirito was then shocked, "Your sister? Was her name by any chance Yui?"

Hirada stated, "Yeah actually she is called Yui, why do you ask?"

Kirito took a seat on a nearby step and thought for a minute, "One more thing, was she taken from the mall near central?"

Hirada sat near him and answered, "Yeah, how do you know that?"

Kirito then stated, "Well, I was there that day with Asuna and we saw the whole thing take place nearly. Asuna heard the blast and we both rushed up to check what it was, I saw someone carrying a girl on his shoulders, who greatly resembled our in-game daughter Yui. We were very confused, as we waited for the smoke to clear and began waking everyone up."

Hirada remembered, "Wait a second! You were that guy who helped up the waitress didn't you? I remember you somewhat. Did that guy get too far for you to give chase?"

Kirito looked down, "Yeah, by the time we saw the guy, he was already escaping out a window. He had a mask on so noone could tell who he was. He was pretty quick I might add."

Hirada's eyes were now ready to flood, "Dammit! When I find that Kisuke Yamamoto I am gonna..."

Kirito remembered something, "Kisuke... Yamamoto? I recognize that name from the Beta. That guy did give me the creeps while talking to him, but he never seemed like the kind to do such a thing though."

Hirada then stated, "Sitting here talking about it isn't going to get anything done. So, if your ready to go, Yusuke and Leafa, lets finish this dungeon alright?"

Kirito stopped Hirada and told him, "Listen, rushing through this dungeon will not be an easy task. I must warn you this dungeon is nearly impossible to complete in one run. Let me join in your pact as a 'Guest', it'll make everything easier on you guys, I promise!"

Hirada thought for a minute and answered, "Alright Kirito. Join real quick and lets be going. I want to stop that asshole from doing anything bad to my sister!"

Kirito looked into Hirada's eyes and recognized the same look he had when Asuna was in trouble and said softly, "Sure thing man. Let's go."

They all got ready and traverse the dungeon at a seemingly slow pace since it took at least an hour and a half to make it to the mini boss alone. They defeated it quite easily actually and headed for the boss.

Upon making it to the boss door they all stopped as Kirito said, "Guys, I kinda already seen this boss before, so if you don't mind. I'd like to take it out myself."

Hirada offered, "Well, lets all take turns trying at it? You know it'd be very fun to try out once since it is the last boss and we now have a guest to do it with."

Kirito nodded and agreed, "Yeah man. Lets do this!"

They all stood in front of the door as it crept open and tons of dust came spewing forward. Everyone covered their eyes as they waited for the dust to clear before advancing.

All four of them walked into the room and was immediately greeted by a pitch black room as the door slammed closed behind them. They all looked around knowing they couldn't see a thing for all the darkness.

It was quiet for a minute before the sound of a deep organ began playing an evil tune. The darkness began fading as the organ music grew louder and louder. The darkness finally receeded as the room was well lit now with a lot of candles.

A robed figure could now be seen playing the organ. The figure stopped playing the organ as he turned around, causing his cape to flutter off his front side and whipping around to his back.

He stood up and started walking down some small steps applauding and in his deep, hollow voice he stated, "Well done. Well done! You have all made it to the tenth boss first. I must congradulate you for your efforts."

He then leapt in the air and landed at the bottom of the steps and posed, "Now, I overheard you guys outside the door, so, who is the first one to have a go at me?"

Yusuke felt brave, "I'll do it. I haven't had the time to battle bosses much. Let me give it a try first." He then drew his sword, and was ready to battle on the spot.

The boss then stated quickly, "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Vladmir the Vampire King! I am the final dungeon boss! Come get some!"

Yusuke then gripped his sword and rushed at Vladmir, as the boss did the exact same thing with his sword, Maroon Moonlight. The first battle was about to commence! Will Yusuke be able to defeat Vladmir very first thing? Find out next time.

* * *

Alright guyz, I realize that I haven't written on this story in a good while and I just thought I should at least try to write in it some today. Its getting close to ending soon so I'm not really wanting to end it :( It still has some awesomeness left, don't worry! Next time in Chapter 21: Round 2: Kirito's Turn, Yusuke apparently couldn't stop Vladmir, so Kirito steps in to try, can he do it? Wait and see... until next time guyz, stay awesome and keep reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Alfheim 2

Chapter 21: Round 2: Kirito's Turn

Yusuke and Vladmir were charging towards each other as they began fighting furiously. Neither of them wanted to lose this battle for one was programmed to win where the other didn't want to lose for his friend. Yusuke was holding his own against Vladmir fairly well actually.

Vladmir and Yusuke kept exchanging blows with their blades where the sparks coming off of the swords looked incredible. Yusuke and Vladmir both were sweating because they weren't progressing the battle at all.

Yusuke now jumping back and swung his sword releasing a large wave of energy surging towards Vladmir. He took the hit fairly well to the chest as he brushed it off with his hand. His health meter didn't hardly budge with that strike.

Yusuke was frightened all of the sudden as he saw the health meter had lost just a milimeter. He then said, "Well Vladmir, you are not going to be an easy target to get rid of, but I think I can do it if I try!"

Yusuke then dashed at Vladmir, who just stood there ready to defend. Yusuke then began striking Vladmir with all his might, slowly chipping his health away bit by bit. Vladmir knew that if too much of this continued he would definitely begin doing something more and try taking more health away.

Vladmir blocked Yusuke's sword once and brought him close to say, "You Yusuke. You have the potential to kill me, yes. But do you really want to kill me?"

Yusuke lowered his head and began, "Honestly? Well ever since I heard about Hirada's sister being taken and used in this game for publicity, this game has been on my bad side. Meaning I put all my other thoughts about this game aside and decided to put my heart into helping Hirada defeat this game, stop that bastard Kisuke and save his sister."

Yusuke's head slowly raised back up so his eyes met Vladmir's as he said, "Now Vladmir, tell me. Did you say that because you know I can beat you? Or did you say that because I know I can beat you but I am not giving it my all in this battle?"

Vladmir's started chuckling which then began to worsen into a full on laughter as he said while his laughter faded away, "Hah, you honestly think you can defeat me?! Yusuke, you have no Earthly idea what I am capable of do you?"

Yusuke smirked while saying confidently, "Vladmir. I could care less what the fuck your capable of! I only care that I at least stand a chance in kicking your ass!"

Yusuke then pushed Vladmir back and began charging at Vladmir angrily and with fury he kept charging at the boss in an attempt of at least knocking off some more health.

He must of landed at least 100 strikes without success. That is when Vladmir pushed off the last strike and went in to land a hit himself. Yusuke saw this coming and prepared to dodge, Vladmir's blade was just milimeters away from cutting Yusuke as the motions of the dodge was in slow motion nearly.

Yusuke then ran behind Vladmir and charged an attack. As he released it, Vladmir was one step ahead as he blocked the strike with one blade. Another blade Vladmir had hidden came from nowhere and struck with Yusuke knocking him back into the wall with a rather hurtful thud.

Laying there bruised from the landing, he got up slowly and was ready again, but this time he looked beaten. He was staggering around, but for some reason his health wasn't low enough for him to look that weak.

Hirada then made his way over to Yusuke and said, "Yusuke? Are you alright? You look hurt, but your health looks fine! What happened?"

Yusuke was gasping for breath as he stated, "That, second blade of (gasp) his is enchanted (cough) with poison! I've been poisoned!"

Hirada made sure Yusuke could walk as he helped him over to the others, but before he could make it all the way Yusuke interrupted, "Hirada, I appreciate what your doing. But (cough cough) I have to try and finish him off while poisoned! I know its a long shot but if I wind up losing I'll just be logged off for five minutes and return alongside you and the the others in six minutes. Its in the rules that if in a pact the one who faints has to wait five minutes before logging back in and they are then returned to where ever the pact was before."

Hirada saw Vladmir's health and stated, "His health is halfway! You can't finish him off in this condition!"

Yusuke slightly put his hand on Hirada's shoulder and said, "I agreed to be in this pact, I agreed to put my in-game life in danger whenever the situation called for it. I will do all I can to help you save your sister!"

He then pushed Hirada to the side slowly as he stood up, poisoned, he then dashed towards Vladmir hoping to try and finish him off. He knew he couldn't do it but he knew that he'd knock him down some more in health for someone else to finish him off.

Kirito knew this as he stepped forward and said to Hirada, "Hirada? Whenever Yusuke disappears after being defeated I'm going to rush in and try to finish off Vladmir ok? All bosses have a glitch with them that every time they begin to heal after defeating someone they'll have a split second where their healing process can be blocked and reversed at the same time! I found this out in dungeon 5 and it's worked on every boss since then."

Hirada listened in and said afterwards, "Sounds like a plan! Actually, I farmed loads of Revival Herbs and can instantly bring him back once he faints!"

Kirito then readied his sword and agreed with the plan. No sooner they said that wen Yusuke yelled weakly, "Damn you Vladmir! I will kill you!"

He then dashed once more as the poison dropped his health into the red. Yusuke knew he was done for this time. Vladmir then swung his sword and caught Yusuke in the chest as it drove him backwards as his health depleted all the way and he began dissapearing slowly.

Kirito saw this as the moment to strike as he dashed for the boss, Hirada then rushed to Yusuke's side and gave him a revival herb to instantly bring him back once he fainted. Yusuke was nearly gone for a little bit but was kept alive long enough for Hirada to use an Antidote and Potion S on him to heal him all the way.

Kirito was almost too late for the tiny one second window before Vladmir was able to heal himself causing Vladmir's only chance to heal to be destroyed!

Vladmir was furious by this as he turned to Kirito angrily and said, "Now damn it! Why did you do that? Now I can't heal and I am forced to destroy you!" Kirito then backed up a little bit as he sent a few energy waves surging towards Vladmir.

The boss was far too angry to block them casually so he forcefully pushed them away with his own sword as he then charged at Kirito with the poison blade.

Kirito saw this coming as he then dashed behind Vladmir and said aloud while powering up his sword, "Omnislash Overkill!"

After those words his sword then glistened a ominous red color as he then teleported many times as he was also slashing the boss to bits chipping off his health meter bit by bit until the health meter was in the red and nearing emptiness.

Vladmir saw his health was just milimeters from being emptied as he then turned around and blocked Kirito's last strike in his combo. Kirito was shocked backwards as Yusuke was now getting up from being fully healed as he gripped his sword with anger and ran up to Vladmir.

After Leafa dashed and was forced away, just like Kirito and Hirada before her Yusuke came up from behind without being seen seen or heard and he drove his sword through Vladmir's chest. As the boss fell to the ground next and was on his knees.

Defeated, Vladmir then said while coughing up blood, "Damn Yusuke. You weren't kidding were you? You were going to kill me huh?"

Vladmir's eyes began losing life as he aid one last thing, "Hirada, save your sister! I am not programmed to think this way, but, I am rooting for you to save your sister ok?"

The boss then fell to the floor on his chest lifeless. His body then dispersed into many ashes and was destroyed, leaving behind the final Gate Crystal needed to enter the final dungeon, the fifty floors of fear.

After everyone looted and left the dungeon, they headed back to Central where the final dungeon showed itself. Directly in the middle of Central, was the giant tower where the finall boss, Hirada's sister and the end of the game were all kept in secrecy.

Hirada knew that he was very close to ending this mess and finally getting his sister out of the game and going home. Hirada stepped forward to the dungeon and placed all ten Gate Crystals in place and opened the door.

Kirito stepped forward and read the instructions on the wall that said, "All of those entering this dungeon, have indeed collected all ten Gate Crystals and will have to agree to these rules before actually taking part of this dungeon."

Everyone looked at each other as Hirada looked back at Kirito and said, "Continue."

Kirito continued, "Rule one, you must go through every floor! All fifty floors must be conquered before challenging the final boss. Rule two, floors 10, 20, 30, 40, and 50 are all healing/safe points where you will be able to heal, save your progress and log out even."

Kirito took a breath and read the last two rules, "Rule three, if you fail to make it to the final boss as a pact then you must go back to the previous floor in which you saved it. Rule four, This isn't much of a rule, but more like a hint; the floors get progressively difficult where floor one will be too easy to bother with as floor 49 will be near impossible."

Hirada then stepped into the doorway of the dungeon and said to everyone, "Alright, everyone look. This is your last chance to turn back and go through the rest of the game before ending the game. Are all of you ready to do this?"

Hirada put his hand forward, Yusuke didn't thik twice about it as he put his hand forward also. Leafa sighed as she smiled and put her hand forward on the other's.

Kirito said to Hirada, "Look Hirada. I don't know much about you, what you have with Leafa here, or what really lies behind that face. I have my trust in you though. So yeah."

As Kirito put his hand forward, they all lowered their hands and Hirada said, "One, two, three... ROAR!" They all then lifted their hands in unison in agreement to go through the dungeon together.

* * *

Alrighty, the last dungeon is upon our heroes now. They must go through all fifty floors, which won't be a problem with Kirito on their side. So, in these last few chapters, I will progress the floors of fear pretty quickly, but not to the point where their unreadable. Also, let me know how the story is please :D I am dying to know what the readers think of it! One more thing, any advice on how I should end the whole thing will be appreciated too. I do not know how to end this story good enough for the readers to enjoy it, so could any of you out there give me some ideas on how to end it through PMs? It would help me in more ways than one, trust me! Stay awesome readers, until next time; Chapter 22: Traversing the Fifty Floors.


	22. Chapter 22

Alfheim 2

Chapter 22: Traversing the Fifty Floors

With that our heroes have began their journey into the final dungeon, fifty floors using four party members. Hirada thought it was impossible, but with Kirito and his own skills he knew that they had a very slim chance of failing this task.

Floors 1-9 were exactly as the Hint had said, "Far too easy to worry about." Except for Floor 9 where there were 5 armored Lizards and a Black Knight. Leafa, Kirito, and Yusuke had dealt with the lizards while Hirada dealt with the Black Knight.

Anyway, in floor 10 they rested and saved their progress. That is where Leafa had really began seeing the hard work Hirada was putting in to save his sister. He hadn't taken a break yet in fighting off creatures yet.

Leafa was starting to feel more attracted to Hirada for his determination, "Hirada, can I ask you something?"

Hirada was sitting down taking a short break, "Sure thing Leafa."

Leafa was blushing all the while, "So we are boyfriend and girlfriend now right? I have to ask because Kirito has not been happy with me hanging out with you like that and not knowing anything about you."

Hirada lowered his head for a moment and said, "Yeah, I guess we are basically considered that now aren't we? We've grown to know each other on our own terms without Kirito knowing, I can see why he has his doubts about me."

Kirito walked over, curious about the conversation, "Hey, I heard my name. What's going on?"

Leafa was tryingto deny talking about him, "No no. It wasn't anything. We were just talking Kirito, just... talking right Hirada?"

Hirada had now stood up and began talking, "No, we were talking about you Kirito. But don't take it the wrong way. I was merely talking about how hanging out with your sister Suguha, we've grown to like each other on our own terms without you knowing."

Leafa then thought to herself for a moment, 'Wow, he doesn't lie much that's for sure. Maybe Kirito won't say anything about it.'

Kirito then scoffed as he looked away for a minute, "Look Hirada, going out with Suguha, doesn't bother me a bit, honestly. It's the fact that you two are trying to hide it from me is all. I'm glad she found someone. I'm also glad he fights for all the right reasons too."

Leafa sighed and grabbed Hirada's arm and said, "Thanks for not doubting him Kirito, don't worry. He's worth going out with actually!"

From out of nowhere Hirada heard the sound of a scream coming from the very top of the dungeon, "Oh no! Yui!"

Kirito stopped Hirada with his hand as he tried to explain to Hirada, "Look, he's trying to provoke you into quickly going through this dungeon without thinking and fail. We don't need that. I'm willing to bet he hasn't done anything toyour sister and won't do anything until we get there. He seems like that kind of person, just like Oberon was to Asuna."

Leafa looked down and depressed as she remembered how Kirito explained the final fight with Oberon, and the moments leading up to it. It didn't sound very good from just the sound of it alone.

Yusuke took a breath and said, "Hirada! Let's not waste any more time and go save your sister! What do ya say?"

Hirada also took a deep breath and said, "Your right, but let's not rush. If Kirito is right, which I don't think he is. We've got all the time in the world to save her."

As planned they traversed floors 11 through 19 with ease as well. In floor twenty, they rested, saved and Kirito became curious with Hirada.

Kirito with his curiosity peaked asked, "Say Hirada, what do you do in the outside world?"

Hirada answered firmly, "Well, I go to high school, my classes are quite scattered at the moment. I am trying to become a graphic designer so I can go make console games. Other than that, I deal with my mom at hone and... Yui as well. We just moved not long ago, actually not far from Suguha's house either which was neat."

Kirito now smiling, "That sounds like your life is planned out pretty good Hirada. So, what do you think of Suguha? Honestly, I gotta say. Going through ALO with her unknowingly and found out she actually fell in love with me was kinda strange but, it all worked out."

Hirada now sadened, "Yeah, I heard about that. I honestly say I can't blame her. Not that I'm THAT way but you know. Hanging out with someone throughout an entire game while not knowing who your with can mess with your head sometimes."

Kirito then stood up and wiped a tear away as he then said aloud, "Yeah, I guess. Anyway lets continue through this dungeon alright?"

Hirada was thinking he had gone too far with that last statement but they all went along.

Traversing floors 21 through 29 weren't all that easy, but they managed without losing a beat. As they rested on the 30th floor nothing much was said because they actually were tired from these floors and couldn't say hardly anything.

They then proceeded through floors 31 to 39, this time they had a little more trouble as Yusuke nearly fainted in floor 39 due to a creature that was never seen in the game yet until now and it was rather difficult to defeat.

Resting in room 40 they all sat down and waited for a minute. Kirito had just a few more things to ask Hirada.

Kirito was looking Hirada in the eyes, "One more thing Hirada."

Hirada looked over to Kirito as he was curious, "Sure thing Kirito."

Kirito noticed that Leafa and Yusuke were talking about much of nothing when he asked Hirada where Leafa couldn't hear them, "So, I want to ask. Are you willing to do anything for your sister? If so then your willing to go through anything to go out with my sister right? I mean protect her with everything you got?"

Hirada's eyes widened as he said, "I'm not lying when I say this, if anything were to ever come between me and someone I loved, no matter who they were. I would stop at nothing to keep them protected, thats a promise!"

Kirito was now certain that Hirada was the one for Suguha, "Glad to hear it Hirada. If anything were to EVER come up, you'd deal with it. I don't want to leave my sister in a position where she could fall for any number of men that didn't have the same plan as you. I'm glad it was you she fell for."

They were interrupted by Leafa, "Hey you two! Are you coming of not!?"

The two warriors laughed as they were along and continued the dungeon some more. They were now in the final stretch, where floor 49 was the save/rest point this time instead and 50 was the final boss.

Heading through floors 41 through 48 was tough. They had to face an optional boss that they had no knowledge of because they didn't know of this optional boss; Terrordactyl the Dinobird.

As they barely made it out of the 48th floor alive they rested, healed and saved for the last time in the dungeon.

They were all taking a seat resting their legs and arms from the restless fighting they had been doing lately.

Leafa was seated next to Hirada when she began speaking, "So, Hirada. When we save your sister, whose to say you'll know where to go to actually get her?"

Hirada remembered the exact words he had heard from one of the optional bosses that were controlled by Kisuke himself, 'Your sister is kept in a hospital room near Central. That is if you ever come to see her, I'll gut you alive right there in the room! Also you can't take the Nervegear off since that will kill her.'

Hirada stated, "Oh I'll know. When we log off the game I want you to come to my house and we'll head for the hospital and go to her room and give her a warm welcome alright?"

Leafa remembered as well, "Oh yeah! That one guys told you about if you ever came to her room he'll kill you right?"

Hirada then stated, "Yeah, but I know which room it is because I asked the front desk which room she was in and was told from her directly, 'Nobody is allowed in there at the moment for uh... medical reasons.' I told her I knew and left."

Kirito then asked, "How do you know he'll let you just walk out of the hospital with her? You need a plan for if he is still in the room when you get there."

Hirada thought it through and said, "I have a good plan! Don't worry, I will walk out of that hospital with my sister alive!"

With those words they all got up and moved on to the last floor, the final boss floor.

They were now on top on the entire tower as they looked around and saw that there was a cage at the end of the roof where Yui was caged up.

Yui now realizing who was there, "Huh!? Who goes there?"

Hirada yelled to Yui, "Yui! It's me, Hiro!"

Yui's eyes were filled with tears as she yelled, "I knew it! Hiro! I knew you'd come and save me! Watch out though, Kisuke is around somewhere and he wasn't pleased with how you got here so fast!"

All four of the heroes were paralysed with fear as a tall, fully armored, knight dropped from the sky slowly.

As the knight landed he said smirking, "Hiro Yamada, Yusuke Takeda, Kazuto Kirigaya, and Suguha Kirigaya! Welcome to the final boss of Alfheim 2! I was a bit surprised with how fast you made it here, but when I saw the fabled Kirito alongside you, I pieced it together and wasn't really shocked anymore."

The knight continued, "I am the final boss, the Red Knight; Kisuke Yamamoto! Yeah I didn't change my name from the outside world. I couldn't think of what to do with this last boss so last minute like this so there you go!"

* * *

So, the four heroes made it to the top of the Fifty Floors of Fear finally! It's now or never for Hirada to make sure he saves Yui. In Chapter 23: Final Battle Part 1, you'll read of how the four heroes deal with Kisuke Yamamoto, the final boss! Stay awesome readers! Remember, PM me some ideas on how this story is so far please. :D


	23. Chapter 23

Alfheim 2

Chapter 23: Final Battle Part 1

Kisuke Yamamoto was standing there with a huge smirk on his face as he just stood there. The others wasn't so happy right now as Hirada looked at Kisuke in anger.

Hirada was most definitely happy with Kisuke at all as he said furiously, "Kisuke! What the hell do you think your doing going around stealing my only sister and keeping her hostage!?"

Kisuke exlpained, "I told you. I had the game ready, I just needed one more thing to top it off. Your sister was the cherry on the cake if you ask me."

Kisuke then raised a hand towards Kirito and said, "And yes Kirito, I heard every word you said in that last room with the others about how I didn't touch Yui because I was saving her for when you made it here Hiro."

Hirada was now even more angered, but he calmed down because he knew that Kisuke was trying to anger him into making the first move. He began calmly, "Kisuke, you couldn't just ask my sister to partake in something different than this?"

Kisuke laughed and said, "Yeah right! Who would pose as a queen to be saved? Noone, plus it adds more suspense to the game if you ask me."

Kirito was now furious with Kisuke as he balled up a fist and said firmly to Kisuke, "Kisuke! How can you say that?! Because your the only one who benefits from it!? Damn! Your such a selfish prick!"

The knight's laugh immediately turned into a frown as he stated, "A selfish prick you say? How rude of you to say that? I added the one element that made this game worth playing! Saving someones sister disguised as a queen was perfect if you ask me!"

Kirito unsheathed his sword and made a mad dash towards Kisuke when he was stopped as the boss had one hand up and said, "Kirito, you of all people will know exactly what this is right? Oberon briefly showcased a gravity magic that wasn't complete yet right? Well, I perfected it! now I am the only one capable of using this magic!"

Kirito slowly but surely prepared to strike Kisuke still, his body was moving far slower than even slow motion as he tried to overcome the gravity magic. Although he almost had it he was tossed to the side as Kisuke was laughing maniacally now.

Through the laughing Kisuke said, "Like I said Kirito, I perfected this magic! It can't be overcame through simple willpower like the last time!"

He resumed laughing at this point. Kirito got up and gripped his sword and tried to strike Kisuke again but was stopped once more by the gravity magic. He was then tossed to the side again and was now beginning to believe the final boss was impossible to defeat!

Yusuke then drew his sword as an attempt to stop Kisuke, but was also stopped and tossed aside by the gravity magic. Hirada and Leafa saw to it not to even move because they knew it was stupid to even try to attack Kisuke now.

Kisuke then turned to the two heroes and said, "You two are actually wuite bright to not attack me. Knowing I have the upper hand and allowing me to properly start this final battle like real warriors. Kirito, Yusuke, your not to interfere with this battle or I shall toss you two off this rooftop got it?!"

Now together and out of breath they both agreed. Hirada, Leafa, and Kisuke were all now surrounded by a large force field that didn't allow Kirito or Yusuke to interfere with Hirada and Leafa in the battle.

Kisuke's eyes were now a luminescent red color as he looked at Hirada and Leafa and said, "Come at me with all you got!"

Leafa was blinded by fury and rushed first yelling with her sword ready to strike, "I'll be glad to you asshole!"

Kisuke grew a large smile as his sword and Leafa's sword met in mid air creating many sparks to fly off the hot blades. Leafa swung the sword upwards this time and Kisuke blocked it as well.

Leafa kept trying to strike Kisuke, while Hirada was still behind not moving waiting for his moment to move and attack! With every movement Leafa made with her sword, Kisuke's sword met hers to block.

This pattern was repeating until Hirada finally acted and struck Kisuke in the back when he was turned to where he couldn't see Hirada. Kisuke was shocked by this as he looked over his shoulder and said, "Hmm, perhaps I was mistaken. Maybe I should just fight the one who is here for a reason!? No doubt about it! Leafa, you are now out of this fight!"

Leafa gasped as she said, "Hell no I'm not! I will help Hirada in defeating you!"

Kisuke then tossed Leafa back and said, "No, I think not young lady. Let us men deal with this matter on our own alright?"

Without thinking twice about where Hirada was a blade was thrusted through Kisuke's chest. His now bloodied up chest was searing with pain as he was then released from the blade and turned around and swung trying to hit Hirada but he had already spun around atheletically and blocked off Kisuke's sword.

With Hirada now a few feet back from the block he said, "Never turn your back on me Kisuke! Not with a sword in my hand! That was your number one mistake!"

Kisuke was now furious as he stated, "That strike was uncalled for!"

Hirada then yelled, "NO! That was most definitely called for Kisuke! You stole my sister, you placed her under a hostage situation unwillingly! You have put us through hell and for what?! To have fun for yourself!? That is not how games are meant to be played!"

Kisuke listened to the words Hirada was saying and said, "Your words mean nothing to me Hiro Yamada!"

Hirada then said quietly, "I know that already," His voice then grew louder, "Your ears are blocked by the sounds of your own selfish plans to do whatever the hell you want so of course you can't hear my words!"

Kisuke's eye twitched as they both dashed at each other clashing swords a few more times. All the while Kirito, Leafa and Yusuke were outside the barrier and couldn't do anything about the fight going on between Hirada and Kisuke.

After many clashes and sparks from the swords, Hirada was thrown back by gravity and landed on his feet. He then realized something.

Hirada was preparing for something, "Kirito! This move right here will definitely erase any doubts you have about me! This is to prove that I will do whatever it takes to save and protect someone when the time is called for! Although I am kinda worried that a moment actually came when I needed to do so! Here! I DRAW THE LINE!"

Kisuke hadn't seen this kind of determination before as he said, "What are you planning Hiro!?"

Hirada's body and sword were both engulfed in golden aura as he yelled, "EXCALIBUR! TRANSFORM!"

A huge energy burst came from deep within the blade as it changed Hirada's outward appearence making him look more majestically covered in golden robes and Excalibur now looked a lot sleaker than before meaning it could cut twice as fast and deal twice the damage.

Hirada aimed the sword at Kisuke, his eyes also glimmered a pretty gold color as he said, "Kisuke, your time as ruler in this world is done! And as soon as I save Yui and get out of here to go get the real Yui, I don't care if your waiting there in the room for me to show! I will kill you if you do anything to my sister!

* * *

Ok, the real final battle is about to take place guys! Will Hirada defeat Kisuke and save his sister in this new Excalibur form? Find out in Chapter 24: Final Battle Part 2. Stay awesome readers! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Alfheim 2

Chapter 24: Final Battle Part 2

Hirada was now prepared to destroy Kisuke with his transformed Excalibur and stood there prepared for the final battle to commence.

Kisuke then raised his sword and aimed it at Hirada and said, "Hiro! Your time as... well a hero is over! Do your worst!"

Hirada then dashed towards Kisuke as did Kisuke towards Hirada and they clashed swords making more sparks come from the grinding steel.

Hirada then dashed behind Kisuke and slashed but Kisuke saw through this attack and blocked it with ease. Hirada smirked as he disappeared in thin air. Out of nowhere behind Kisuke once more Hirada appeared and slashed Kisuke in the back knocking a good chunk of health away.

Kisuke then realized that Hirada was a Spriggan and said, "Oh your of the Spriggan class? Which means you can create illusions to trick your opponents? I see, well it won't work on me a second time!"

Hirada thought in his head, 'I doubt that Kisuke, your the type to fall for the same trick more than once kinda guy. Let me try it again and see what you think of this one.'

Hirada then madly dashed towards Kisuke again and clashed swords, this time he didn't disappear, but rather another clone of him came from the side and tried to strike Kisuke.

Kisuke couldn't tell which was fake so he spun around and blocked the second Hirada while the first one continued to strike Kisuke which made Kisuke draw a second sword and block him as well.

The real trick was that both of them were fakes, as the third one came from in front of Kisuke and slashed down Kisuke's face causing him to screech in pain and hold his face while stumbling around, his health bar was close to yellow, but not yet.

Kisuke then took his hands off his face and looked angrily at Hirada and said, "Damn you Hiro! I didn't know you could make multiple copies of yourself like that! I stand corrected, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me! This time I promise that same attack won't work again!"

Hirada reared back and said, "Oh yeah!?"

Hirada then dashed madly around Kisuke then said, "Omnioverkill!"

Kisuke knew that this wasn't a last resort but still treated like so, "Damn it!"

He then spun a full three sixty until all of the attack was blocked successfully. Hirada's clone then came from behind as Kisuke just sat there knowing it was a clone and took the fake hit.

Hirada was sitting off in a distance and saw it didn't work, "Man! I thought that's work for sure! Time for my last resort!"

Hirada then said to himself, 'I may not have enough strength to finish him off after this attack but it's worth it!'

Hirada then raised his sword and held it high saying, "Sacred Slash!"

Kirito realized what this move was and he said, "Hirada no! That attack... that's a forbidden attack! You can't use it yet! Your sword's evolution will be destroyed and then your sword's damage will be halved!"

Knowing what he was doing he then slashed the sword releasing a wave of powerful golden energy surging towards Kisuke.

Without knowing what was coming he turned around and took the wave to the face knocking his health from just above the yellow to deep in the red.

Angered he then said, "Hiro, I will end you! Hmm?"

He then noticed Hirada now on his knees and powering back down. He knew what had happened, "You used a forbidden attack didn't you? You thought that would kill me!? Your wrong!"

Hirada could do nothing but sit on his knees and cry, as tears fell he said, "I know what I am doing, this was part of my plan Kisuke!"

Kisuke was now confident that he had won as he walked over to Yui and said, "Now I get to have some fun with you Yui."

He then took her out of the cage and tossed her to the floor where she was then contricted to the ceiling and floor with chains. She was then straightened up to where she was unable to move.

All Yui could do was wimper as she knew what was about to transpire. Kisuke walked over to her and said, "Yui, your fun company, I bet you make as even better slave!"

Hirada then balled his fist up and grip his sword and dashed at Kisuke trying to stop him from moving an inch closer to Yui. In mid dash Kisuke stopped him with gravity magic and nearly strangled him until his sword fell to the ground.

He then turned to Yui and said, "Yui, before I send your brother back to the beginning of the dungeon, I'd like to have some serious fun with you!"

Yui's eyes widened as she said, "Hirada! Don't give up! Stop him!"

Hirada could do nothing at all from his point of view, all he could do was lie there on the ground and cry.

The others watched from behind the barrier as they all gasped because they knew it was over, Kisuke had won.

Hirada then remembered something from within the game's programming as he thought for a minute, 'Wait a second! I can use the ability Hidden Pride! It allows you to get a short burst of energy, it also allows you to use your previous sword and makes you immune to every know magic for five seconds.'

Hirada then saw a downside, 'It only works once per log in though. And there is a chance I will miss. NO! I have to do it for my sister!'

Hirada tried as he might and gripped his sword's handle and laid there for a second, he caught his bearings first then began standing up very slowly due to the magic.

Hirada then stood there shaking because of the magic weighing him down, he then looked to Yusuke and shown a message to him saying, 'Distract Kisuke for one second.'

Yusuke saw something was going on as he hollered at Kisuke, "Yo Kisuke! Over here for a minute!"

Kisuke turned towards Yusuke for a minute and said, "What the hell do you want kid!?"

Yusuke thought of something, "You know what? I don't think your all that powerful as you say you are in this game! I think your weak and pathetic!"

Yusuke then spat in Kisuke's face, which in turn pissed Kisuke off. Kisuke then threw Yusuke into the gravity barrier and said, "You think I am pathetic!? You think I am WEAK! Taste a bit my fury!"

He then drew a blade and said, "Now it's your turn to feel my wrath!"

Yusuke then grappled Kisuke's sleeves and yelled to Hirada, "HIRADA! NOW! I'VE GOT HIM!"

Hirada's body was then covered in a red aura as he yelled, "HIDDEN PRIDE!"

Energy burst from Hirada as he then dashed towards Kisuke and Yusuke saying to his helpless friend, "FORGIVE ME YUSUKE!"

With those words Hirada's blade was thrust through Kisuke's chest and then into Yusuke's chest demolishing them both in the process.

Hirada then released Kisuke and Yusuke from the attack and droped the sword as he grabbed Yusuke saying, "Yusuke, that's not what I meant by distract."

Yusuke was slowly fading away as he said, "I know Hirada, it was the only way to make sure you could strike his without miss is all."

Hirada then said, "So, what'll happen next?"

Yusuke now crying said, "I'll see you in the outside world man. Once you beat the game anyone who fainted in battle gets logged out as a victor and automatically wins the game also. I did it for more than one reason. See you at the hospital alright?"

Hirada shed a tear and said, "Yeah, see you bud."

Yusuke then faded away as he was logged out from the game.

Hirada then stood up and walked over to a dying Kisuke and said, "Now you asshole! Listen here, once I'm out of here and go to see my sister in the real world, you better not bother her ever again ok?"

Kisuke then said while coughing up blood, "Stupid kid... I am already there at the hospital Hiro! Yui and myself are both there in the same room linked to the game. When you come see her, I will have logged us both out and I'll be ready to stop you from seeing her again."

Hirada was kind of mad, "Yeah, whatever, I still got a plan alright?"

With those words Kisuke was then defeated and logged out, afterwards everyone just stood around for a second.

Kirito was standing next to Leafa as Hirada walked up to them and said, "It's almost over guys, listen when we log out I got a plan for when we go deal with Kisuke again alright?"

Kirito said, "Well, I can't be a part of it because I can't make it in time to help sorry."

Leafa's eyes lightened up as she said, "Whatever you need me to do Hirada and I'll do it!"

Before too long of waiting there Yui was now logging out saying as she was disappearing, "HIRO! HURRY UP AND COME GET ME BEFORE THAT MONSTER DOES!"

Hirada couldn't do anything but look Leafa in hers eyes amd say, "Listen, all I want you to do is as soon as we get to the hospital doors, call the police and report a kinapping in that room ok? Once you've done that then make sure you show them my picture so the cops won't be trying to arrest me by mistake."

Hirada continued, "One more thing, stay in the lobby and make sure that Kisuke himself is being taken out of the building and that he gets taken away ok? In case he tried to escape."

Leafa then said, "What if he does escape?"

Hirada then said, "I'll give you a tracker once at the hospital, if he does escape accidentally place that tracker on him ok?"

Leafa then said, "Ok! The plan is in order, I'll go ahead and get ready to go to the hospital!"

She then logged out as Kirito said to Hirada, "Listen Hirada, like I said. I am glad she fell in love with you and noone else you hear me? You go save your sister and protect Suguha for me with your life ok? I am counting on you to make sure nothing ever happens to her alright?"

Hirada put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Kirito, you have nothing to worry about man. I am not the kind of guy to just give up easily, as you seen for yourself. Also, I will never stop loving her so I can protect her. That's a promise!"

Kirito then said as he began logging out, "Good to hear Hirada. Time to go see your sister ok?"

Hirada then began logging out as well, "Yeah, I hope to meet you in the real world some day!"

Kirito then spoke the last words before they both logged out, "Oh don't worry, I'm sure we will some day. Until then goodbye Hirada."

In the real world Hiro's eyes opened as he gasped and took off the Nervegear and got ready to go to the hospital. Once he was ready and downstairs he hugged his mom and said to her, "Mom! I saved Yui! Suguha and myself are about to go make sure she's alright at the hospital ok?"

His mom began crying as she said, "Yeah, and if you see that Kisuke guy again, give him the what for you got it?"

Hiro then stated, "Don't worry mom, I'll make sure that he never does this again! I'll make sure that he never forgets to NEVER MESS WITH THE YAMADAS AGAIN!"

He then heard a knock on the door as Hiro opend the door he saw Suguha standing there ready to go, "Hiro, you ready to go through with this plan?"

Hiro then closed his eyes in confidence and said, "Your damn right I'm ready! Mom, we'll be back later to report on the situation ok?"

With that they both ran out the door. They were on their way to save Yui for real this time!

* * *

Alright guys! One more Chapter... I can't believe it's been 24 Chapters so far. I am sad to see this story come to an end, but with the ending, it will be worth remembering thats for sure. Remember to PM your thoughts and things about the story if you want to. Until next time, Chapter 25: The Real Final Battle! Stay awesome readers!


	25. Chapter 25

Alfheim 2

Chapter 25: The Real Final Battle

Hiro and Suguha were riding their bikes to the hospital since they weren't really that far from it anyway.

They were in the middle of the trip the as Hiro said to Suguha, "Listen call the police right now ok? The picture is already in your pocket, I've got my pocket knife ready for this fight as well. Everything is in place! Let's hurry!"

They then rushed to the hospital as the police were getting ready to come, since the office was farther than they were from the hospital.

At the hospital they were worried that the idea was going to go flat and mess up, but Hiro wasn't worried all that much, "Suguha, just remember the plan and tell them to come the room and arrest Kisuke Yamamoto ok?"

In the hospital Hiro went to the elevator and shook his head at Suguha meaning that they were now going through with the plan all the way!

In the elevator Hiro drew the knife and made it possible to use easily. At the floor he stopped in he sighed and walked out of the elevator and looked around and noticed noone else was around for some reason, "Hmm, he must of cleared this floor for some reason, probably with money!"

He then saw Yui's room as he then took hold of the doorknob he jiggled it slightly and then opened it shaken to his soul, because he knew that he was about to enter a fight he may not walk away from alive.

Inside the room he noticed Yui was ok and awake, but she was tied up to the bed and gagged with a towel where she couldn't yell for help.

Hiro just began walking into the room as Kisuke jumped from behind the door where he wasn't seen and jumped Hirp from the side. He forced Hiro all the wall tothe wall where he pressed Hiro against the wall knocking the knife from Hiro's hand to the floor.

Hiro was angry as he then threw a punch that hit Kisuke square in the face, but it didn't faze him nonetheless. He turned to Hiro smirking and said, "Like I said before Hiro, you don't know what I am capable of!"

Hiro was furious as he punched Kisuke away knocking him into the door forcing it to open far past its capacity and breaking it. Kisuke noticed Hiro reaching for his knife when he rushed at Hiro and pushed him against the wall again stunning Hiro for a moment.

Kisuke then tossed Hiro into the table beside Yui's bed and grabbed him again, this time he landed a punch into Hiro's side causing him to stagger about taking the hit.

Hiro then launched his own punch into the side of Kisuke's head and as Kisuke was forced away Hiro rushed at Kisuke landing more punches into Kisuke's chest and sides causing him to grunt from pain with every hit.

Kisuke then saw no other choise, he grabbed Hiro by the shoulders, headbuting him into the hallway where Hiro fell to the ground severely hurt.

All the while the police had finally arrived and saw Suguha waiting in the office as she showed the picture of Hiro Yamada and said clearly to the police, "Look, this is NOT the guy to arrest. Your looking for Kisuke Yamamoto! Ok?"

The police officer heard the name and said, "Yes ma'am I know exaclty who to go after. Men! We are looking to arrest a very dangerous criminal named Kisuke Yamamoto, he's well known to us because he caused trouble not too long ago in a restaurant. We know who to get miss don't worry. Men! Fall out!"

The police officers scattered as Suguha wsa relieved they knew who to get.

Back in the hallway, Hiro was slowly staggering to get up from that last attack and try to defeat Kisuke again. No sooner than he got up, Kisuke was on the offensive again!

Kisuke then lifted Hiro up and began hitting him some more in the chest and side and once in the back that seriously injured Hiro to the point he couldn't move nearly.

Hiro got up and with a last gasp and burst of energy he tackled Kisuke causing him to hit the wall and was stunned for a moment. Hiro then made it back into the and began untying Yui.

Sounds of thunder came from the stairs as the police were on the floor they were fighting on. The police offiver said loudly, "Kisuke Yamamoto! Halt! Your are hereby under arrest by the police for kidnapping!"

Kisuke noticed that Hiro was the one who had planned this and turned towards Hiro who was close to untying Yui all the way.

Kisuke then yelled, "Not before I end this! Yui! Since I can't have you! NOONE CAN!" With those words Kisuke took out a rather large pocket knife, unsheathed it and tossed it towards Yui.

The knife went flying as if in slow motion towards Yui. Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. A large knife hurdling towards her and she couldn't move fast enough to do anything.

With an act of courage Hiro jumped in front of the knife with his back taking the hit. The knife pierced his back causing him to twitch in pain as he said, "Yui, I promise... it's over now."

With those words Hiro fell over to the floor as he was unconscious now.

Yui was screaming for Hiro to wake up, but in Hiro's last moments conscious he heard only mumbling and muffled cries as he shed a tear.

His vision soon faded and Kisuke's eyes was wide open in disbelief because he had never seen such an act of love for another, he then said, "Hiro, why did you sacrifice yourself to save your sister? I see now."

The cops were now apprehending Kisuke and cuffing him up and taking him out of the hallway as a cop went inside and noticed Hiro on the ground. He checked for Hiro's pulse and said, "Oh good! He's still alive! Bring a nurse in here and get him taken care of NOW!"

It felt as if Hiro was gone forever, he was now waking up hearing someone yelling from across the room, "HIRO! NO!"

Hiro's eyes were opening slightly to hear the voices of Yui and his mom yelling for him to stay alive! He then felt a surge of electricity go through his chest. He was being resuscitated!

Hiro then saw Suguha in the hallway with tears in her eyes he then felt the will to live keep him alive with a gasp of breath.

That gasp of breath relieved the three watching him. Yui and her mother hugged in joy as Suguha began wiping tears away and smiling.

Hiro was alive! He had survived the attack from Kisuke, he saved his sister! It was finally over.

He then heard a nurse say to him, "Listen Hiro, you need to get some rest. We'll watch your vitals and keep you alive ok?"

He then sighed in relief and slowly closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

In his dream he had, he saw what appeared to be his father's ghost as he if he was actually talking to him from beyond death, "Son, I am proud of you. You proved to that monster, no, you proved to your family that saving your loved ones was more important than selfish acts for money and power."

His father continued, "I am proud to call you my son. Now look, since I can only watch over you and not do anything you'll have to become the man of the house and protect everyone alright? It seems hard but it's doable. How do you think I died?"

Hiro then said, "You died, trying to save mom didn't you?"

Hs father shook his head yes and finished, "Yes son. She was being attacked one day and I was with her. Fate wanted me dead that day for a reason, I see why now. Now, when you wake up, you promise me to protect those you love with all your heart?"

Hiro then said, "Yes father! I will I promise!"

They hugged as many tears fell to the ground, "Son, this is goodbye. Tell your mother and Yui I still love them ok?"

Hiro shook his head yes because with the tears he couldn't say a word.

Upon waking up he saw Yui and his mother sitting in the room awaiting him to wake up. His mother said softly to Yui, who was napping at the moment, "Yui, he's awake."

Yui rose up and stood next to his bed, grabbed his hand softly and said, "Hiro, I'm glad to see your alright. We were worried that you had gone for good this time! I don't know... what I... would've done without you."

She then started wiping tears as they came flooding from her eyes heavily. Hiro wiped one away saying, "I told you. I will save you and do it alive right?"

His mother said quietly, "I'll leave you two to speak, I'll so tell your friend your awake ok?"

Hiro nodded yes as he asked Yui, "Yui? What happened to Kisuke?"

Yui tilted her head in relief, "Oh that guy? After tossing the knife and hitting you he said something about seeing why you sacrificed yourself and broke free from the police, still cuffed up. He ran down the hall and jumped out the window, since we were on the 34th floor the fall killed him upon impact."

Yui then smiled and said happily, "Karma's a bitch right?"

Hiro began laughing softly still hurting from the fight, "Yeah, I guess so. Fate would have it that he did all of this for a reason right? To see the error in his ways and kill himself right? Makes sense."

Yui just chuckled as the door to the room opened to reveal Suguha with a relieved face saying, "Hiro! Your awake!"

Hiro then said, "Yeah, finally. I thought I was a goner that time. But fate has different plans for me it seems."

Yui realized she was butting in on their moment as she left the room quickly and quietly saying, "I'll go see if mom wants to go get lunch somewhere cause I am starving!"

Suguha then began crying once more and said, "You idiot (sniff) what if you had died in that fight? (cries)"

Hiro then grabbed her shoulders and said calmly, "Suguha, I am alright. You don't have to act like that alright? Like I said fate had other plans for me it seems."

Suguha then smiled and looked at Hiro blushing and still fighting back tears and said, "What do you mean?"

Hiro then leaned up close enough and kissed Suguha passionitally on the lips comfirming their relationship. Suguha's eyes dropped closed as she accepted the kiss and finished.

She then said calmly, "Hiro."

Hiro was smiling now and said, "Yeah?"

Suguha was speechless as she hugged Hiro easily. They continued hugging for a while.

Later on the next day, Yui and Hiro were both cleared from the hospital as they left the hospital they saw a car in it that his mothe was driving and Suguha was in the back seat.

His mother then through the open window, "Hiro, Yui! You want to go get some dinner? I bet your starving."

Hiro, Yui, Suguha, and his mother all began laughing as Hiro and Yui got in the car and left for dinner.

In the car Hiro remembered something, "Oh yeah, mom, Yui? While I was asleep, I saw dad in my dream. He told me to tell you guys he still loves us all."

With that said Hiro grabbed Suguha's hand and they went to have dinner and live the rest of their lives in peace.

As the car rode down the street a shooting star crossed the sky that showed the Hiro's dad was finally at peace and that he knew that Yui, and his wife were in good hands.

The End

* * *

Oh man! This last chapter was hard for me to write for all the tears I was fighting back myself :') This story was for fun and for you guys to read and enjoy. I hope you read it all the way through and liked it every step of the way :D Review, PM any thoughts you had while reading this fanfiction guys ok? I would love to hear how you guys think on it. Until next time readers~ Stay awesome!


End file.
